Huevo de Chivo
by Kogoro
Summary: The story of Indiana and Marion; a prequel set before the movies and which stays true to them all. This is a story for anyone who has ever wondered about their past and how it took shape...
1. For Starters

_A/N This really isn't a chapter, just a prologue of the story "Huevo de Chivo"_

_This was the first written material I ever published on and have since been left alone, due to other plot bunnies chasing my arse around. _

_The story was confusing and unsatisfying for me to read before, but has now been reedited by myself in grueling hours past bedtime. So, it should be quite alright now so to speak._

The early youth of Indiana Jones's adventoures is a thing I put immense time in pondering about and therefore a plot bunny came too me. A plot bunny that gave me promise of making new friends and left me for writer's block 7 chapters into the story. This is dedicated to all the Indiana Jones' fans out there and to the people who have helped me edit it and make it a satisfying piece of work.

And now I bid you, read on if you dare. It will be a journey of a lifetime! ;)

_A/N R&R if you feel like it, flame me if you need to let off some steam, because both help to inspire me in weird, unexpected ways...  
_


	2. The introduction of a new student

**Huevo De Chivo**

_Disclaimer: Bullshit…_

_Now here's what I don't get. When you click into the " Indiana Jones" section, there is about 80 stories to find, and not one of them describes the story that comes before the films. The time where Indiana first met Marion. That's a real pity, when thinking of the potential such a story carries. And that's a big-ass plot bunny to walk around with on your shoulders I should think. I finally gave up and started writing..._

_Ohh!.. And the title of this story.. I had no idea what it meant, until Jas-TheMaddTexan told me it meant egg of goat... That was a bummer, but tool ate now, can't change it so it'll just have to stay there!_

_Enough reminiscing. To the story we will go…_

"**The introduction of a new student…" **

The sun shone brightly through the open balcony window and while a light breeze tickled her bare skin, she kept reading, her eyes deep in a book of Ancient Egypt. She stretched her arms and yawned with the tension of sitting in the same position for hours. She knew that it wasn't healthy but she couldn't really help it. It was just one of the downsides to being an archaeologist's daughter and having an immense interest in books in general. Her gaze set upon her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room.

There was nothing spectacular about her looks, she knew very well that she was beautiful, but it didn't mean all that much to her. All she saw was a fifteen-year old girl with a tanned face and long, black hair that danced helplessly in the breeze. Every time she saw herself, she saw her mother, because they where very alike in their features.

She sighed at the thought of only having her own reflection to remember her mother by. Emma Ravenwood had died very early in her youth and she had no recollection of her mother. Abner had moved them to Italy when she was only 5 years old, and it was during that time that her mother had gotten sick and died.

Their home was located in the southern part of Italy. It was built in the highlands of the mountain La Sila. In extremely clear weather one could see the volcano Etna from across the mountains peak. Even though she originated from America, this was her homeland now. She knew no other.

And then there was her father; Abner Ravenwood was one of England's best archaeologists, and he had acquired much of his wealth through all of his exploits and adventures. Needless to say, she was proud to have him as a father, even though she felt that he could use his time better sometimes. Yes, he was great in the area of his work, but when it came to his own daughter… he had things to learn. One of them being, that children actually grow up.

Abner had always been overprotective as the loving and innocent-appearing father he was, and it hadn't bothered much in the early years of her life, but now that she had gotten older and had to try standing on her own two feet, Abner just wouldn't allow it.

She sighed and flipped another page, falling down into the depths of the book once more. That is, until she heard voices outside the front entrance to their home.

She jumped off the bead and went over to the window, peaking down with discretion to the ground. It was Abner, but he was talking with a stranger. A very foreign-looking man at that; he was the entire opposite of Abner, because the first impression she got from him, was that he looked like a bum, but a very good-looking bum.

Abner… Abner had said that he was expecting his new student's arrival today! She hit her head and it resounded so high that the stranger looked up towards her window. She hurriedly ducked down onto the floor. Her heart pounded while she half-on-the-ground waited for them to go away. His attractive features appeared in her mind. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat, and she was surprised to see a whip hanging from underneath his leather jacket. She smiled at the thought of him being a student. He looked way too grown up for that. She couldn't help but think that he looked charming in a rugged sort of way, but she had no chance to ponder on it anymore as someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello there Marion, did I interrupt anything?" a man asked from her doorstep. She noticed his smirk and the arched brow over his dark, calm eyes.

"No Jacob, you didn't" she said and scurried to a standing position while dusting herself of in a nervous manner. "I was just going to see you!" she said, and gave him a disarming smile.

Jacob was her private teacher, and he had tutored her since she was 7 years old. A tall and slim man, with the deep baritone voice one would expect from a teacher. His hair was black and short cut. At the tender age of 7, Marion had at first sight thought him an angel.

"Well then, are you ready for your final math exam?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, I just needed to see… Something…" Marion said and hurried out of the room, closing the door. She was a little embarrassed, but it was hopeless really, because Jacob had always been capable of reading her mind like an open book. Over the years she had gotten used to it, but she would still blush. Like right now for instance. Jacob noticed.

"Ah, so you've seen the new student, is that it my dear?" She blushed even more.

He always spoke to her as if she was his own daughter, and it was one out of many things that she loved him for.

"Well, you're right…" she said and added in a murmur, "..As usual…"

Jacob smiled and patted her on the head teasingly. "Well then, it is not my place to ask you of what you think of him, but now, let us go to the library" he said and turned around and walked down the hall.

"Ugh, I will get you for this, I swear…" Marion murmured to herself before following her tutor.

"I heard that you know" he yelled over his shoulder.

Marion stopped in her tracks for a moment but went forward again. She sighed while thinking 'It's just gonna be one of those days'

**Abners Acres **

Indiana Jones scoped the landscape that was to be his home for he knew not how long. Feeble words couldn't describe the beauty of it all, because it was amazing, like living in a rainforest up high on a mountain.

Abners home was a big vineyard in the most uninhabited parts of Italy. It was very unusual to grow grapes in this height and many people found it impossible, but Abner's own production prospered. It was a big piece of land, and on it there were stables, houses for the servants and in a beautiful, old, Victorian mansion, Abner and his daughter lived.

The building was magnificently architectured with a spot on detail. Three floors high, with long, sleek glass windows and the façade was covered with sanded bricks, painted white. Great verandas covered most of the mansion's walls and big, green-leafed trees snaked their way up the sides of the house. The front veranda was the biggest of them all, and from it you had a view of the fields of tied grape trees that covered the mountainsides.

It really left one speechless when seeing the impressing scale of grounds that Abner had acquired, but Indy would expect no less from a man of his expertise and work. Besides, it was well-known that Abner Ravenwood was talented in the making of money.

"I think you will be quite comfortable here, Jones" Abner said and stood beside him. Indy turned his head. "Please, just call me Indy. Jones reminds me to much of my father"

"Yes, if only the apple would have fallen further from the tree" Abner said with a contemplative brow.

Indy looked towards him. "We aren't the same, if that's what you're getting at" he said and walked down a small dirt road that lead towards the stables.

"Really Indy, it isn't my business, but you can't deny that there are similarities between you and him" Abner said and followed him quietly. "The profession, even though he spends all his time on his obsession, so that doesn't even count…" Indy said with an ending tone in his voice. Abner caught it and changed the subject.

You are okay with this arrangement?" he asked, being very cautious in not overstepping his boundaries once more.

"Yeah, of course, I've always admired your work" Indy said and glanced at the white building they passed. Workers were busy carrying boxes filed with grapes and others were repairing the big pools where the wine would eventually go in.

Abner's question took his attention once again. " Indiana? I have to ask you, how serious was this quarrel? Can I even expect your father during this fall?" he asked worriedly. "…Last time I saw him he told me that he had lost all faith in me. I don't think he'll be coming at all" Indy said and looked out into the horizon.

He could hear Abner sigh and then ask, "Was he against you leaving?"

"…No, I never got along with him, but even so, I hope he will have found a little consolation in me living with one of his truest friends" he answered with charm.

Abner laughed and showed him the stables, which were magnificent. The vast building was divided into two long stretches of stables with beautiful breeding horses.

As they continued on the tour of the grounds, Indy suddenly stopped by a box. A stallion nodded his head towards him and he let it sniff his hand. "Who's horse is this Abner, yours?" he asked while scratching the grey horse's ears.

"No, no, no, that is my daughter's, Grays. You surprise me Indy. As far as I've been told you don't know anything about breeding. Am I mistaken?"

He smiled. "I don't know a thing about it" and patted Grays.

"Yes…" Abner said and wandered on, "I first bought him from an English duke, quite a funny story actually, and Marion was only 8 years-"

"She picked out Grays and didn't want any else, right?" Indy said after interrupting.

"Yes, that's true, but she has always known what she wanted"

"Sounds charming…" Indy added in thought.

They reached the other end of the building and Abner stopped, bringing Indy to a halt.

"You do remember what we talked about?" Indy asked him. Again he laughed, "Of course I do, and your room is right this way"

"Here, these are your new quarters, though it's not much. You know Indy, I would have much preferred if you would stay at the mansion. You would be much easier to reach" Abner said while leading Indy into a medium apartment with three rooms. A bedroom with an office, a small kitchen and a bathroom with a shower. The walls were painted a bright yellow and the open windows where lined with white curtains.

"Don't trouble yourself, besides, I don't mind privacy"

Abner gave a little chuckle. "Yes, well, I'll let you settle in for now, dinner's at 8 o'clock. You will meet my daughter there" Abner said and closed the door, leaving Indy alone.

Someone had already brought his bags up, and they were now sitting on the bed. It wasn't big, but it was big enough for him.

"I could get used to this..." he murmured as he began unpacking…

_Yeah, Yeah, this is just the beginning, but you can count on me. I'm not one of those who just writes a fic with maybe 2000 words and just leaves the story.. unless it is a totally crappy story, I just wanted to clear that up, for those who reads this. This story will come to an end, I just have to get used to writing a story that is as long as this is gonna be.. You know.. I have big plans for this story…_


	3. More unknown characters

_Well I won't say anything, just read for god's sake. _

_Disclaimer: Maybe I should just stop doing this…_

"**More unknown characters..." **

'Ughh… Why can't I focus!?', she thought to herself as she scratched her head.

Marion was sitting in Jacobs's quarters, trying to concentrate on her math studies; the workings of algebra and trigonometry was at the moment, not that easy to decipher.

It wasn't that she wasn't smart, she usually just went right through the books at light speed, but today she kept thinking about _him_. What could the story be of such a ruggedly, handsome man? She peeked over at Jacob that was sitting, patiently, just reading a book. She noticed the smug smile on his lips. He knew! And he knew that she wanted to know!

That fact only nurtured her frustration as she felt the need to let off some steam. She would never take it out on Jacob though. She was well-known for her temper, and accidents where bound to happen when she was around. A kick to a one's stomach og a perfectly aimed hook to a chin, but never Jacob.

Finally she gave up. "Okay!.. Tell me! Who is he?"

Jacob started laughing, and Marion took the shade of a tomato.

He was still chuckling when he began talking of him. "Your fathers new student is Henry Jones Jr. but he calls himself Indiana Jones. He doesn't like Jr." he said as he flipped some pages. But one glance at Marion told him that she wasn't going to settle for just that. It was in her eyes.

"He came here for two reasons. To study under Abner and to get away from home…" Jacob saw the questioning look on Marion's face and continued. "His father"

Marion sighed when the tension had given way. She was thankful to Jacob for telling her.

He called himself Indiana? That was a unique name, but how come he had to move here? And why did he have to move because of his father? It must have been really bad...

Jacob looked at her. "Do I have your attention now?" Marion looked up, still in thought. "Mmhh?" she stated and made Jacob laugh once again.

"Okay, another question for you my dear. Would you hate me if I told you that you had permission to take the rest of the day off?"

Marion jumped to her feet and hugged him. "Ohh, thank you Jacob!" she shouted as she ran out of his private office. He looked out the window, seeming deep in thought, and then moved his eyes back to the pages of his book.

**The Lake**

_"As I went down in the river to pray_

_Studying about that good old ways and wish I was_

_The rolling stone_

_Good Lord show me the way_

_Oh sinners lets go down, lets go down, and come on around_

_Oh sinners lets go down, down in the river to pray"_

Marion was trotting around the lake by the mansion, singing to herself She had always thought of herself as a decent singer, but her mother had had a magnificent voice. The memory of her was so vague, that she couldn't even remember her face. Her father had given her a picture to look at and had told her many stories of her. The entire character of Emma Ravenwood was sampled on what Abner had told her. Even so, she still yearned for her voice and the knowledge of who she really was.

Suddenly, she felt her arms being pulled back from behind her, but the attacker really had no idea what he was in for. Marion pushed herself down and lifted the attacker up in the air, and swung the person over her head. The person fell heavely to the ground, and she got a pretty good view of who his attacker was.

"Aren't we a bit naïve Joey? You have tried that move on me so many times and the outcome is strangely always the same, unless you take some pleasure of being beaten by a girl" she said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, I just thought that I could beat you this time Mae", Joey said while coughing. He moved to stand and she lent him a hand.

"Please, stop calling me Mae, it sounds to.. Classy"

Oh yeah, and Marion doesn't sound classy to you?" he retorted while dusting his clothes of. The remark made them both laugh.

Joey was a servant that lived with some of the other workers. The difference between him and them was, that he had lived in London with Abner, for some strange coincidence. Abners female assistant had given birth to Joey, but died soon after, and Abner, being the compassionable man he was, took Joey in his care.

He was 16 now and had short, blackish hair with blue eyes. Tall and strong, but really not that good at fighting, especially when it came to Marion He'd been Marion's best friend since.. since before she remembered.

Marion gave him a hand, and he shyly took it while she lead him down along the side of the lake. She snuck a peak over at Joey and noticed his apparent nervousness, and she knew exactly why he was nervous...

It had happened some months ago, when he had suddenly blurted out in the best silly fashion that he had feelings for her, and had instantly regretted it. Marion still remebered because of the fuzzy feeling she had gotten by his words. She thought that it was kind of nice that she had someone that liked her, even though she didn't feel the same way.

She would still tease him about it though, even flirted for the thrill of making him nervous, and making him think that she was making advances on him.

"So.. What have you been up to Joey? I haven't seen much of you these last days" Marion asked innocently, while in the process of ripping a leaf into pieces.

"Not much.. uhh… I mean.. I've been out picking grapes, and they even let me work with the machines now.."

'Wow, he was even beginning to stutter, maybe his hormones were running high?' she thought to herself with glee.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Marion asked, trying to get him talking more.

He didn't get it though. "Who?"

"You know, the new guy, Abners new student?" she said and took a look at him, he was stumped. "Does Jones ring a bell in your tiny, slow-thinkin' head?" she continued and knocked him on the head. Apparently he didn't like that, and jumped away from her, almost falling in to the lake.

"Hey! Yeah. I've heard of him, what's your point?"

Marion stopped and made Joey stop also. "Have you actually seen the guy?"

Joey shook his head. "No, why? Is he ugly or something?"

"Well, Now that you ask.. He's quite.. Handsome" she said, now eyeing Joey intently to see his reaction. He got frustrated, but was able to hide most of it.

She tried to act casual, like it didn't mean a thing, but kept giving him hidden side glances, looking at the nervous wreck walking beside her, actually grinning on the inside…

He then asked her, calmly:" Do you like him?" of course dreading the answer.

Marion acted insulted. "I don't like him that way. God!.. Joey! What the hell is it you think of me?" she said, moving a little away from him.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way! It was just a hypothetical question!" Joey said, reassuring his talk by using his hands to make big gestures.

Marion was entirely acting now (She was obviously in a playful mode eh?) "Oh.. Okay.." she said, and calmed down, but not stepping closer to him.

After a short silence they started walking again. "Then why did you ask?" she said, knowing the answer.

"Well, you know.. I.. I kinda like you Marion.. You know that"

"Yeah.. I know that.." And then, doing something she had never done before.. "I kinda like you to.."

Now that made him come to a stop. "Wha?…" He was surprised to say the least.

Marion looked into his wide, blue eyes. " I like you, I just didn't know it, and when you told me, I had never thought about us as anything but friends. But now.." she said and turned away so her hair hid her face as she also covered a growing grin.

He just stood there. Marion took her time, but she knew what would come.

She looked at him again and moved her face up to his, and kissed him. He tried kissing back, but it was obvious that he didn't exactly know how to kiss a girl. For a while he just stood there, but then his arms moved up Marion's back and held her tight.

Marion was a bit surprised when he started moving his fingers through her silk hair, but this was just for fun. She finally broke of the kiss, and didn't give Joey time to look at her face, and then turned around and ran to the mansion. Leaving a stunned Joey behind..


	4. The Dinner

_I have some idea of how this story will end, but I'm still far from done.._

_Fics would be boring to write if you didn't try to make drastic changes. I mean.. That's the fun part… _

_But… Just read._

_Disclaimer: Hey!.. Do I look like an idiot to you?…_

"**The Dinner" **

(Flashback/Dream)

"Dad? Dad, would you please just look at me, even for a second?"

Henry was sitting in the living room, with his diary and papers spread all over his desk.

Indy was standing near his father, in his leather jacket with his trademark hat on.

His father hadn't talked to him for a really long time; he was disappointed in his son.

"Dad, I'm moving out of here. I'm sorry but you can't keep me here any longer"

"So, you think of me as a guard and this house as a prison?" he said, not looking behind him.

"Yes, your right, that's why I don't wanna live here anymore.." Indy said, just about to take off, but he didn't even get out of the room, before he heard his fathers last words.

"Then our paths will run separate, I hope your journey will take you back to this place"

Indy looked at his fathers back. He didn't believe him. If he really cared he would have said it straight to his face, but his obsession with The Grail had meant that Indy meant less to his father than people who had been dead for over 500 years.

He didn't really care, and he took his bags and went out the door.

Since his mothers death, Henry had closed himself up, becoming more and more distant.

Outside was the family dog. The real Indiana. "You try and take care of that old man okay?" he said and nudged the dog behind the ears.

He went to the horse he had tied up at the entrance and jumped up and rode off for good…

(End Flashback/Dream)

Indy awoke; he looked around, not remembering at first where he was. But then it all came back to him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the journey to Abners home had been tiring.

First he had rode to the train station and rode all the way to

He was lying on the floor, right next to his damn bed… "Oh… damn…" He said and got up, stretching and cracking a few sore muscles.

He went on with unpacking his stuff. Only one bag… "Well this is mighty fine"

He hadn't taken that much with him from his old home. Just some shirts and pants, and a little wooden box with pieces of paper inside. He also had a toolkit used in archaeology, the finest brushes and scribers. It was a gift from his father.

He took out his clothes and put them into the closet. When he closed it he came to look in the mirror over on the left entrance to the kitchen.

He was only 26 with short, brown hair and brown eyes, but he thought he looked old already.

He tenderly touched the scar on his chin. He remembered that day very well.

The day he had gotten the scar.

It was his first encounter with a tomb raider, and he had to admit that he had fascinated him.

So he began wearing a leather jacket and he always wore the hat that the thief had given him from that day.

He did it to make his father angry. To show him that he wanted to be himself…

While he was thinking, he fingered the edge of his trademark, brown hat.

Then there came a knock on the door. He went over and opened it, it was one of the servants. A little girl with big brown eyes, looking up at him. "My mother told me to come and tell you that mister Abner wants to see you.." She said, looking very confident indeed.

He couldn't help but smile at the little girl. " What is your name?" he asked. "Tara!"

He chuckled at her quick answer and said: "Well thank you for giving me the message, Tara", and with that, Tara ran towards the mansion.

Indy closed the door again, and went over to his closet, trying to find some clean clothes. Finding that the task was harder than he had expected.

**Marion's Room**

"Ughh.. Why does it have to be so hard to find a nice dress!", Marion exclaimed, throwing yet another dress in a growing pile of clothes, next to her bed.

She wanted to look good, when she first met this.. Indiana Jones, but she had no idea why…

Someone knocked on her door, and she went over to open it.

"Oh, hey Jacob, what you doing here?", she asked, turning around, trying to think of a way to hide the pile of clothes, but again Jacob read her mind. "Why so interested in looking good for an ordinary dinner my child?", he asked, knowing the answer.

She knew he would figure it out; still she stiffened at his question. " I just had an unshakable urge to look nice today..", hoping that he for once would believe her.

"Oh Marion, you try so hard..", he said, walking past her with a smile on his face. He went over to her closet and took out a white gown. "This might suit your tastes", he said and gently laid the gown in her outstretched arms. "Mothers dress.." She whispered. She looked Jacob in the eyes, knowing that he could keep a secret if she told him.

**The Mansion**

"Come in!", and Indy stepped into the library where Abner was most of the time. The mansion itself had more than just one library, actually three, but Abner preferred the oldest, and had made it his workplace. He thought it was the cosiest.

"Well, it sure is nice to see you too Abner" Indy said, walking over to a big oak tree table, sitting in front of Abner, who motioned him to sit.

"Yes, yes, but lay of the charm for a little while, Indiana. I have some news for you, if you would like to hear them it is?" He said, while trying to be serious.

"Well, I've gotten this far, so let's hear it. What is the happy news?", he said, looking interested.

"Have your father ever told you about The Ark of the Covenant?" He said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, I've heard of it", Indy said, also leaning forward.

"Some of my colleagues have been researching in the story of The Ark, and they have reached the conclusion that it is buried in the area of the old city Tunis", Abner said looking very enthusiastic.

But Indy was sceptic. "But.. How?.." He asked.

Abner chuckled. "Yes of course, I knew you would ask. They discovered a tomb near Cairo, and within it they found a part of an old rock tablet, with ancient letters written on the surface. And when it was analysed, the text told them that The Ark, was buried underneath the city of Tunis, to protect the people for their own good, I think that's what it said.." Abner explained, and he stood up from his chair and went over to one of the big bookshelf's.

"I have a book you might be interested in reading" he said, as he carefully took a leather-covered, very old-looking book down and laid it on the table, right in front of Indy.

"And as my student I want you to read it" He said and opened the book.

Indy leant forward to get a closer look of the book. "You know Abner, if this is for real, it will be your greatest discovery ever.." he said and looked up at Abner.

He nodded silently. Abner looked deep in thought, and looked out through the window, not really looking at anything specific.

'Was he afraid' Indy thought, not really thinking about it.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in!", Abner said, annoyed with the interruption.

It was a servant. "I am sorry to disturb Mr. Abner, but dinner is almost ready" He said, bowed, and then closed the door again.

Abner sighed. "Well.. I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to continue on this", he said and went over to a window, looking out.

Indy nodded. "Just one question… When do we leave?"

"I don't know.. As soon as possible", Abner said. "You might wanna go down and change. We are after all wealthy people" He turned and said to Indy.

"You mean your are"

"Ahh, but you have the gift, even though you mostly don't look the part" Abner said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah..", Indy said, throwing his hands in the air.

And then he departed.

**Marion's Room**

"So.. How do I look?", Marion asked, while spinning around in her mothers beautiful gown.

Joey could only stare, but Jacob stood from the bed, clapping his hands in joy. "Oh, this is perfect! Marion.. You look wonderful, splendid!" He said, almost dancing around. Marion laughed at him. It wasn't every day she saw her usually quiet and calm, collected teacher stand in her room, dancing. "Jacob, I think you should calm a little down!", she said, almost dancing herself. But finally they both stopped, with Joey still staring at her.

"Joey! Would you please stop that!", She said and went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He snapped out of it, and moved one hand up to where she had kissed him, obviously entering another trance.

She pushed him out, with the help of Jacob, who gave her a "thumbs up", before closing the door.

Again she laughed. 'God, he really looks a lot younger when he's as happy as he was just now' she thought and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"15 years old and I look like my mother..", she mumbled as she stepped closer to the mirror.

"I wish I could remember her.."

**The Mansion**

The mansion looked even more magnificent at night than at day. Lights shinned from every window, and big candles were placed outside on the verandas, burning clearly into the night.

Indy had taken some black pants on and a white shirt that hung loosely.

He stepped into the great hallway, and looked around. Wooden floors, and high ceilings.

"So you must be my fathers new student", someone said.

Indy turned and saw a girl up on the top of the stairs, in a white dress, with black, long hair, and brown eyes. "That's me", he said, spreading his arms out.

"I see.. I'm Marion. Abners daughter", she said, while walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Indiana's the name. How you doing Marion?" he said, reaching out a hand. She took it and shook hands with the quite charming fellow.

"I am quite fine Mr. Jones" she said, especially pronouncing "Jones" very slowly. Bowing her head, and looking up at him, to make her eyes seem bigger, obviously flirting. A game she loved to play.

'Is she trying to flirt with me?' Indy asked himself, but decided to deal with it in his own way.

"You know? We probably should get moving. We wouldn't want the food to go cold on us, now would we?" He said, reaching out an arm.

It took a moment for her to see that her "flirting" hadn't worked out, but she took his arm anyway. She didn't want to look stupid, but she couldn't really help the little audible sigh that came afterwards.

Indy smiled at that. 'This is going to be fun' he thought..

Marion showed Indy the way, cause Indy hadn't gotten familiar with the mansion yet. They went out on a big veranda, lit up with candles, and with a view of the sea.

Abner was standing at the rail, looking out into the darkness. He heard their footsteps and turned around.

"Marion! You look so beautiful in mothers dress!" He said as he went over and hugged her.

Indy was thinking just the same.

"And now, we eat!"

They sat at the table, and servants came out with plates of food.

….1 hour later….

After the dessert, Abner was beginning to look like he had had too much to drink. "How are things with Jacob, my girl?"

Marion was tense, because of her wanting to impress Indy, but she tried to stay as calm as possible and answered the question. "Jacob is fine if that is what you are indicating? He has no problems at all teaching me"

"And what of Joey?"

"He is also fine, father", she said, growing a little irritated. 'Was he drunk?…' she thought. He certainly looked like someone who had had a bit more alcohol than good was.

"He is 16, is he not?", he asked, hiccupping once. She nodded.

"You know, in that age, boys tend to get certain ideas, and strange thoughts.."

She already knew where this was going. "Father, we are just friends"

"That's not what I saw.." Abner said, indicating something he possibly had seen by the lake.

By now she was embarrassed.

'How could he bring this up in front of Indiana?' she thought angrily.

"Dad, that is none of your business, okay?" she said, with a last warning tone.

"First you lie to me, and know you are going around, kissing other boys.. I will not allow it! You can't see him anymore", he said, taking another swig of the Muscat-vine they had had, for dessert.

And now, she was angry. "You have no right father! If you think your gonna send him away then you better reconsider!" She said, jumping up of her chair, so it clattered to the floor. And then, she fled from the porch.

'It all had started so well, and now, dad had to ruin it, because he couldn't stay sober', she thought as she ran up the stairs and into her room, banging the door shut.

Indy looked at Abner, not saying anything. He looked tired, but Indy could tell. He was more sober than drunk. "Did you mean that?"

Abner let his tired eyes fixate on Indy. He nodded slowly. "I don't want her to make any mistakes, I love her to much to just let her walk around freely. And besides, Joey is way to low for her..", he said, slow and silent.

They were quiet for some time, until Indy interrupted the silence.

"Well, this was quite a day, is it always this fun?" he said, causing Abner to make a drained laugh..

_Well, isn't this just swell. I have gotten a new job, and am on the way to get one more, and soon, I will have enough money to get a transportable computer. The coolest one on the world! Ain't I lucky? This is just the best day ever!_

_See you guys!…_


	5. You have no idea

"_That journey a call me quick_

_That journey a call my name_

_That journey I have is swayin'_

_Have me wonderin' all my days.."_

"_The Journey" by FatBoy Slim_

_FatBoy Slim is the greatest. I just love that song! Well, just another ordinary day on the computer. The sun is shining and people have gone to work. God! It's fun being home alone. _

_Well… Enough blabbering.. We shall not delay any further.._

_Disclaimer: Hey! No way! There's no way that you are gonna make me repeating myself over and over. You knew it from the first chapter, and if your smart, it's probably the same for the rest of the story!All the people mimic the word "What?" and stares _

_Figures…_

"**You have no idea…" **

Dreaming was not something Indiana did much. He mostly just slept, like a rock, but this time it was different…

(Dream)

He was standing in the hallway of the mansion.

"Hello there mister.." someone said from behind him. The little girl with big brown eyes looked at him.

"Hello Tara, what ya doing here", Indy asked.

She didn't answer, but turned and ran out the door.

He followed her, but then, the landscape changed.

The sun shined harshly into his face. He was standing on a field, with long stretches of grape trees.

He saw a glimpse of something white. Someone running in circles around him, but he couldn't get a closer look at the person.

He tried to run after, but stumbled on a root. Just as he lifted his head to look up, he heard someone.

"So you must be my fathers new student…"

(Dreams end)

Indy awoke, not finishing the odd dream. Someone was knocking on his door, hard.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses.." he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of bed, with nothing on, but a sheet around his "lower body"..

He went to answer the door, thinking it was a servant, but found it to be someone else.

"Mornin' Marion, what is it?"

She didn't say a word, to overwhelmed, but finally she got herself talking, stuttering just a bit..

"Uhh.. My father wa.. wanted to see you.. He said that you would kn.. know what it.. meant..", still looking a little to much on his chest.

Indy remembered how little clothes he had on, and said a short goodbye to the still trancelike Marion.

He closed the door, and leaning against it, he began to laugh. 'Oh. I look that good eh?' and then moved to get some clothes on, not thinking more of the mysterious dream he had had.

**Marion walking**

'Oh god! Why did I have to stare?' Marion asked herself, swearing inside while walking briskly up to the mansion. She didn't even see Jacob, sitting in a chair in her room, after she had closed the door, and thrown herself on the bed.

"You know, you don't see that much when you're frustrated" he said, scaring the hell out of Marion.

She jumped from her bed and took a battle stance, only then did she realize whom it was. "Jacob! Don't scare me like that!"

Jacob, still silentl, looked her over. Her eyes told him that she wasn't ready to tell him. " Don't ask..", she whispered.

Don't tell.." he said and rose from the chair, walking over to the door and let himself out, but as he had walked past her, he had handed her a book, whispering in her ear: "Joey's waiting…"

**Abners library**

"Good morning Indy!" Abner said, walking past the big oak tree table in his library. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, actually quite enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I slept fine, why in Gods name are you so happy today Abner. Have you already gotten The Ark of The Covenant in your possession?" Indy asked, looking out of the windows.

"I really sound that happy? I guess.. I have a splendid idea for the trip to Cairo. We are gonna fly there with one of my friends private planes, and then, when we reach Cairo, we have to contact Sallah immediately. You know he's one of the best diggers in Egypt!" he said as he reached for some books, carrying them to the table.

"Abner? You even remember last night?" Indy asked, a little confused of Abner being so happy after he had had a fight with his own daughter..

That question also made him stop. He even stiffened at the question, and then said silently, while closing the book he was holding:" I remember it, but.. I have no idea how to handle the problem.." He almost whispered.

Indy thought it strange to hear Abner, saying this in front of him.

He had always seen Abner Ravenwood as his idol, one of the reasons he wanted to study under him. Abner had accomplished so many things, been on so many great adventures, and had gathered so much knowledge.. And now he was standing in his library, not knowing how to help his own daughter.

Suddenly, the book fell from his hands, and he turned around to look at Indy with hope in his eyes.

That look scared the hell out of Indy. He had a hunch that Abner wanted something from him.

"Indy? I have an idea. I want you to look after Marion, so she doesn't get hurt. I want you to keep her safe.

Can you do that for me?" Abner said, taking a step towards Indy, who stood unusually stiff.

Indy was just wonderin'. From the impression he had gotten so far of Abners daughter, was that she was very independent, and wouldn't accept other people telling her what to do. She would get pretty angry with him if she knew what he was supposed to do, and strangely enough… he didn't want that to happen.

Indy looked up at Abner. 'He still wants an answer', Indy thought. "Is it okay if I say, I'll try?.."

A smile appeared on Abners face, stretching up to his eyes. "That will be good enough. Thank you Indy. I know this is an odd task given from teacher to student, but I hope that you would see this as… Doing a favour for a friend…"

Indy nodded, and then there wasn't more to talk about, so they agreed to meet the next day.

Indy walked through the house and out the front door, contemplating how to get closer to Marion, without her suspecting anything.

**The Lake**

5hd x –7 : 2 x (4hd+56hd)

5bx(8f-2f)-4b:23

Marion was working on her math paper, and it wasn't going as well as she wanted it to. It was too hot outside, even in the shadows of the big tree she sat at, but the most annoying thing was that her study partner, Joey, kept giving her side glances, without working at all.

Sometimes he tried to speak to her, but she held a hand up in the air, and it quieted him.

He was poking her in the side, knowing that she was very ticklish there.

At last Marion threw her paper to the ground, and turned and looked into Joeys eyes. "What the hell are you doing? We have to work on this math, and I can't concentrate with you looking down my back. Stop it!" She said, sounding very angry, but Joey only found it fun, but he tried hiding it, but couldn't keep a few giggles inside.

Marion got even angrier and decided it was time to leave. She jumped of the ground, and made her way up the path to the mansion. Joey ran after her.

"Hey! Marion! It was just for fun. I'm sorry I made you mad. Can you forgive me?" He said, grabbing a shoulder, trying to keep her still.

Marion didn't want to be touched right now, no one less than Joey. She avoided his grasp and moved away from him. "Get your hands off me!" She said, looking him in the eyes.

'He had never touched her before. Maybe the kiss was a bad idea. It had made him braver' she thought.

Joey was surprised. "What is wrong with you Marion? Yesterday you kissed me, and now you can't stand me touching you?"

"I was trying to make my paper, cause it's due tomorrow, and you are just making it harder to concentrate"

I was just trying to make you laugh. Make you happy", he said, not shouting anymore.

'No way am I gonna let him get away with this' Marion thought. "You know what Joey? You have no idea how to read me, so this won't work. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I never was" she said, not knowing how he would react.

"What? You give up now? Not even a day has gone by and your already breaking up with me? No… I won't let you do that.." He said, sounding unsure now.

"Shut up Joey! I don't want you, I never did, I just toyed with you cause I was bored. I never liked you!" Marion said, not thinking anymore.

Joey was shocked, but now he was also mad. "You toyed with me? Who the hell are you to do something like that! You walk around here, thinking you owe it all, and you have no sympathy for the people that work their ass off, trying to please you and your father! And you toyed with me. I'm your best friend god dammit!" He said, infuriating her even more.

At the last sentence, she couldn't take it anymore, and she punched him, right in the face. Joey fell to the ground. She had broken his nose, and now there was blood everywhere. He looked up at her, but she had already fled…

She was running, maybe towards the mansion, or so she was hoping, but suddenly, an unseen obstacle tackled her, and in all her fury she hadn't seen it, but before she could fall someone grabbed her halfway, and then she came face to face with the person she least wanted to see right now…

_Heyy! Did you really think I was gonna tell you.. Is this a cliffy? I have no idea what that is, but I have a hunch.._

_See you!_


	6. Ouch! Now that must've hurt

_Well.. this is going swell.. There's nothing better than reading a story in Fanfiction… Nothing but Lasagna, I just love that stuff! It's just.. So fun!.. but anyway, since there's not really anything to say, I guess we have to move on… Sits down on the floor and begins to cry.._

_Disclaimer: No! No way! I hope no one sues me for not writing this. What a case! I mean think about it. A 15 year old girl is sued for not telling the entire world that the persons in her fanfiction- production was not hers. I mean. Just imagine the headlines!. I think the judge would run out of the courtroom, laughing his brains out_

_Now that was funny!. Starts laughing but notices that the entire world is silent Oh.. Not that funny, huh?.. Sorry…_

"**Ouch!… Now that must've hurt…" **

"Marion?. You gotta look where you're steppin'" Indy said, after he had grabbed her by the shoulders. He almost fell to. She looked up at him and at first her eyes widened in shock, and that was when he noticed the blood on her hand. She was wearing bright clothes and some of it had been smeared onto her corn yellow shirt.

"Marion.. What's happened? Why is there blood on you?" He asked, but she didn't answer. She tried to push of his hands of, but he had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Marion.. Calm down.." he said and let go of her. She pushed herself away from him, giving herself a little distance from him before she turned around to look at him. She didn't say a word, but inside she was still angry as hell, but she could still control her emotions.

Indy looked at her with worried eyes. "What's happened Marion?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"None of your business.." she said in a low warning tone, as if to say:" You keep the fuck away from me!"

And then she turned around, beginning to walk away.

But Indy didn't give up that easily. He moved forward and grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

He hadn't expected what happened next.

She felt his hands on her shoulder, and like she always did, when some of the stable boys ore Joey tried to sneak up on her. She made a fist, and spun her head around, followed by a crushing throw to the attackers head, but it didn't get as far as she has hoped.

It was stopped midway by another hand that covered most of her little one. A strong hand.

She was surprised by her own actions and even more so by Indy's reflexes.

She came to look into Indy's eyes, which also looked a little stunned, and she whispered: "Just leave me alone.." Like she was pleading him or something.

Marion got her hand free and ran from Indy, not looking back.

Indy stood a little, first looking at the spot where she had disappeared behind some trees, and then on the glowing sun, above the still lake.

**Marion's Room**

She threw herself on the freshly made bed. She didn't notice that the servants had taken her sheets and pillows and cleaned them.

She didn't notice the fresh smell of air in her room, and she didn't notice the beautiful sunset right outside her little porch.

She had screwed it all up.

'I almost hit him! If he hadn't stopped me then what?' Marion thought.

'This is just great. He hasn't even been here in 2 days, and I've already come close to hitting him. And as if it wasn't enough, he has heard my father and me fight. We never fight. God! No wonder if he thinks I'm mental' she said, while throwing a pillow up at her wall, while she found another she could cradle.

She looked up into her mirror. Her face was flushed because of anger and adrenaline-rushes.

She got mad again and threw a pillow on the mirror. She didn't like what she was seeing.

Marion moved of the bed and went over to her desk.

It was beginning to darken outside, so she sat down and lit up some candles.

She took up a little box from one out of many drawers, and she opened it, taking out a picture of her mother.

She always smiled on the photos. 'It's not fair mom… Why did you leave me so soon?' Marion asked the photo.

Abner had never revealed to her how mother died. She had never thought of it before now. He had just always said that she had died from cancer, but now when she thought about it, the picture she was sitting with had been taken short before her death, and even there, she was smiling.. 'Has dad lied to me? How did she die?'

She dropped the picture and moved to stand to fast, so the chair clattered to the floor. She was confused and suddenly.. scared. 'Dad would never lie… Would he?' she whispered, turning to look at her reflection in the mirror, only to be met by frightened, brown eyes.

**Abners Acres**

It was a warm night full of stars, but Indy couldn't really enjoy it. He was wondering how to get close to Marion. He didn't want to tell Abner what had happened this morning, cause it hadn't even been a day after he had been asked to look after Marion.

Besides, a fight was better than nothing.

He walked into the mansion, towards Abners personal library. He wasn't met by any servants. 'Guess they are all eating by now' he thought', but his trail of thought was interrupted by muffled voices, talking behind a door that wasn't fully closed.

Indy didn't use to involve himself in other peoples business, but when he heard it was Abners voice he sneaked his way over to the door. The hallway he was standing in was dimly lit, so if anyone walked by, they wouldn't see him that easy.

Indy looked through the little gab and listened intently.

Abner was trying to remain calm, but obviously finding it hard.

"Abner.. You have to tell her soon. She has to know about her" a man said. Indy got a pretty good look at him. Short black hair and dark eyes. He had never seen this man before. He was tall, taller than Abner as they stood in front of a table.

Abner was walking around the room, stopping once in a bit to look at the stranger.

"I can't tell her! She won't understand! Don't you see?" Abner said and moved around the room.

"I know you think that she isn't ready for it, but sooner or later she will figure out that what you told her was a lie, and then she will become even angrier at you than she is now.. Would you rather have that happen?"

"God! What kinda question is that? You know it's more complicated than that.. This will destroy her.." Abner said, looking like he had just given up on something.

"I know, but she has to hear it.." the tall man said and moved over to Abner and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

By now Indy had heard enough, so he walked briskly away from the room, but on his way, he poked a vase, and it fell to the ground, crushing into a thousand pieces.

"Who's there!" Abner shouted and you could hear footsteps running closer. Indy ran towards the main hall, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone on the way.

'Maybe I should just pretend I am late and go back to the stables' Indy thought.

He ran to his quarters, and when he finally closed the door to his room, he went over to his bed and threw himself on it. He was tired. To tired to eat, and to tired to even think, but he did think this much, before he fell into dreamland.

'What is Abners big secret?'

(Hey! Wait!. Before we go on with this story, I have to say that the characters that we don't quite meet in this story but only hear about are:

Joey William Stanley (Joey you all know. The boy that Marions seems to have known like forever)

Emma Ravenwood (Emma Ravenwood is of course Marions mother. God! I just love that name!)

Tara Fuentes (Tara is that little girl who sometimes wakes Indy)

Eliza Fuentes (Eliza Fuentes is the household keeper. Her daughter is the perky Tara)

Jacob Hill Winther (Jacob is the wise guy, Marions teacher and one of Abners most trusted friends)

These characters are all mine, and they are of my own mind, so I better not find anyone using them for their own stories!

They have to ask nicely..)

**The Mansion**

Marion was dressing for a normal dinner. She hadn't talked to Jacob about her discovery, and even though he used to be the one she felt she could tell everything, she had a sense that it would probably be a bad idea to tell him.

She started walking down the hallway, which lead to the main hall.

Maybe he knew it already. Cause Jacob wasn't stupid.

She stopped in her tracks. 'Jacob isn't stupid, he would know this.. but why would he keep this secret to me?' she wondered. She felt stupid, and suddenly, afraid.

'What would be that horrific that they saw the need to keep this away from me?'

"Marion!"

She stopped, and saw her father standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Marion, dear, are you okay? You look so pale.." Abner said and took some steps up to his daughter.

She held a hand out, that told him to stop and said, reassuringly: "No Abner.. I'm just a bit tired, that's all.."

He noticed that she didn't call him "dad".

"Are you still mad at me from last night?.." he asked, with a saddened look.

She gave an audible sigh and said, annoyed: "You shouldn't have brought it up in Indiana's presence, Abner, and besides, you know me, you know that I can handle myself.. It's just a matter of trust" And with that she made her way past her father and went to the veranda where they had dinner only in the summer.

A light breeze tickled her skin, but she didn't have time to enjoy it.

"Marion?.. I'm sorry.. I know that I've acted foolishly.. But"

"Can't we just wait with this father?" she said, stressing, "father" to make him quiet.

"Yes.. It can wait.." Abner said and sat on his chair. He looked up to see Marion still standing near the railing. "Marion?.." he asked with a worried tone in his voice. She looked at him with a glimpse of anger in her eyes.

"Do you know where Indy is?" he said. He had meant to ask her to tell him what was wrong, but instead he suddenly remembered that Indy hadn't turned up yet.

Marion realised it too. "He knows where we eat. I showed him yesterday.."

She turned again to look out on the ocean, far far away.

"Marion?.." She turned. "Why don't you be a good sport and go down and get him eh?" Abner asked.

She would rather not, but she would do almost everything to get away from her father right now.

"Okay.."

She could feel his eyes looking at her, when she left the veranda.

She walked through the night, down to the stables, but before getting Indy, she went into the stables. Six boxes down. "Hey Grays.." she said when she saw her horse's head, sticking out. All the others were sleeping, but Grays had been expecting her. "You're such a smart horse, you know that?", she said while brushing of some hay that had gone astray in Grays forelock. It looked at her with eyes that shined full of trust.

Marin always had a sense that Grays understood her, even though he was only a horse, but still, it was comforting. "I'll come and see you tomorrow okay?.. She said, clapped it one last time, and then left.

There was no light in Indy's windows. She tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer. 'What is he doing?' she wondered, and as any archaeologists daughter would do, she opened the door, out of pure curiosity.

"Indiana?" she whispered. There was no light, but she could see him laying on his bed, sleeping.

She walked over to him. She could see his face in the moonlight that shined through the window. Sleeping, in such an unguarded state, just made him look even more handsome. She looked at him for some time. She was close enough to touch his face, and she reached a hand out to put some gone astray hair back in place, but suddenly she stopped. 'What the hell am I doing? Why the hell am I standing here, touching a mans face, that I've barely known for more than two days?..'

She was shocked of her own actions, and even more so of not being able to control herself. This was the second time she felt like this, and it scared her.

She took her hand back to her side, and instead said: "Indy?.."

He didn't wake up. "Indy.." but even though she raised her voice, he still didn't react. She refused to touch him. "Indy!" she said, half whispering, half shouting. 'God! That man sleeps like a rock!' she thought.

She was just about to give up, but then she got an idea.

She bended down, and lightly touched his lips with hers. And then she hovered over him for a moment, but still, his only reaction was to stir and moan a bit.

She shook her head, gave an audible sigh, and threw her arms in the air, as a sign of defeat. She looked at him again, and after a minute or two, she left.

'Well, that didn't go with that much success, but he sure tastes good..' she thought, and began laughing, as she walked up to the mansion.

**The Veranda**

"Marion! There you are! But I don't see Indy.. Didn't you go fetch him?" Abner said, trying to lift the mood a little.

"He was sound asleep, so I didn't wake him" she said, with a neutral face, and sat on her seat. Abner hadn't started eating yet.

They ate a quiet dinner, and now and then Abner would look up at her, and breath in as if to say something to her, but every time he saw his daughters face, he just let the air run out again, and bowed his head.

When she was done, and started to leave she said: "Goodnight Abner.." and walked past him.

"Marion.." She stopped. "You know I love you.." he said. She turned around, and looked at his fathers back. "I love you to dad.. Just.. never lie to me.." and then she left.

He stiffened at her last words. 'What am I supposed to do now?" he asked the silence, but the wind only blew fresh air, into his face, and he gave a sigh. He would have to do something soon…

_Hehe.. Now it's getting interesting eh? This is just so much fun! I will start writing the next one pronto!_

_Oh! And if you haven't noticed, I'm gonna try posting a chapter every second day. But that's just for now. I might get some problems writing in the next couple of weeks, but I really don't believe in writers block. It's all a matter of creativity and will.._

_See you guys later.._


	7. Things start to look up

_Yeah.. We're on again, and I have to say.. I'm so proud of this.. I have written stories that were much longer, but this is the first that I'm actually proud of writing.. You know?.._

_I think many people can get a damn good idea from a movie or a book, or even a game, but most of them have the problem that they never finish the stories they start to write. Kinda sad, isn't it?.. _

_It takes time, you have to focus, and you have to be creative… _

_No more blabbering. I'm sure you've heard it all before, so.. Here we go… I think.._

_Disclaimer: ………hey………_

"**Things starts to look up.." **

"Ughh…"

'I most have fallen asleep' Indy thought, but suddenly he noticed something else.

He was wide awake in a second.

His room smelled different. He reached up to touch his lips. 'Have someone been in here and touched me?' he wondered. It definitely smelled different, and it felt like someone had touched his face. "What the.." he whispered, still a little groggy from his long sleep. He noticed that he had yesterday's clothes on, and went to shift, while wondering. 'Who's been here?' It couldn't be Abner. Maybe a servant? I know Tara is confident but she wouldn't touch me, and the other servants wouldn't get near me..'

Before he could get to a solution, someone knocked on the door, and called for him. "Indiana? You awake?"

It was Abner. "Yeah! I'll be ready in a minute!" he shouted back.

He went over to the door after putting a shirt on. "Good morning Abner. So.. What's the schedule today?" he asked as soon as he opened the door. Abner looked well rested, and his reply was: "Well, first things first, we're going riding.. Come on Indy!" he said and they walked over to the stables.

"Hey Abner? Do I get to pick my own horse?" Indy asked. "Well of course you do.. You just have to hurry a bit.." Abner said and walked over to a box, where a brown mare stood. He began saddling it up.

Indy walked around a little, but finally came to a pretty big stallion that was palomino-coloured. "Hey there.." he said and let it smell his hand. "What's your name?" he whispered. He looked at the sign on the door.

Sachiro Mimoto.. Well.. I'll just call you Sachi.. That alright with you there boy?" he said, and patted it.

"You find a horse Indy?" Abner shouted, coming towards him with a horse of his own. "Yeah, I did.. This horse must be Japanese or something.. It has a weird name.." Abner looked at the horse. Well, your almost correct. It's Tibetan, a gift from the Dalai Lama, but you better keep that a secret, cause no one even knows that I've been to The Forbidden City.."

Indy was surprised. "Have you actually been there? That can't be possible, no foreigner is permitted there.." He saw the smile on Abners face. "Only me and the Dalai Lama knows that, plus a couple of his most trusted family members.. You should see it someday. It's one of the most fascinating places on this earth.."

"I should believe you, since you have seen most of it" Indy said.

He knew that Abner had seen most of the world, but that he had actually sat foot in Lhasa.. That he could almost not believe.

Abner helped Indy saddle Sachi up, and they rode out of the stables and past the mansion and the barns where the workers were.. well working..

Indy was wondering why Abner wanted to ride with him. He had already had the grand tour of the grounds and the house. He remembered the conversation he had overheard yesterday, but he didn't mention it. It wasn't his business. "Why did you bring me out here?" Indy asked.

Abner slowed down his horse. "Have you read the book?" he looked at Indy.

" I've flashed a couple of pages.." he said.

He chuckled. "Just as I had expected, well. Then I'm gonna tell you the story of The Lost Ark, but it will be the short version.. You have to read the book Indiana"

Indy just nodded.

They paced their horses on, and while walking Abner told the short version of The Lost Ark.

"_It is called The Ark of The Covenant, which contains the broken tablets that Moses carried down from the mountain Ararat. The _

_It was buried in the Well of Souls, underneath the city of Tunis, and to find it, you needed The Staff of Ra, with a medallion on the top, which had a crystal in the middle and you would have to put the staff in front of a miniature model of the city and in a certain point of the day, the sun would shine down into the crystal, and the crystal would then send a beam of light down on the city to show where it was buried.."_

Indy listened carefully. Abner talked of The Ark of The Covenant with great passion. It was an obsession, one of his greatest.

They rode around until late afternoon.

"Hey Abner? I think your mare is tired.. " Indy said and pointed to his horse. He stopped talking and noticed it himself. "You tired Mary?" and in return he got a grunt from the horse. "Ohh.. Sorry Mary, forgive me. I do think it's time to go home now", he said as he looked at the sun.

Indy took a look on Sachi, but he didn't look tired.

"We might just get home in time for some the" Abner said and rode of.

They had spent the day out on Abners vine fields. "Hey Abner! Would you wait!" Indy shouted. Abner was eager to get home, or else he was just playing tricks on Indy. He realized it was the latter when he couldn't see Abner anymore. He looked down on Sachi. He was eating the grapes. "Hey! Sachi! Stop that!" he said and made Sachi walk up on a path where the trees were harder to reach. "Well, this is your home. You must know the way, cause I sure don't " He received a displeasured grunt from the horse.

**The Mansion**

Marion opened her eyes, and smiled. Last nights experiences still haunted her, but it wasn't the dinner with her father that she thought of, no, it was Indy. 'Is this a dream?' she said as she laid on her back and stared up on the ceiling. She thought of that light, little kiss she had given him. She couldn't help grinning as she turned to do so into her pillow.

She rose from the bed, and threw the white sheets aside. 'This is gonna be a good day' she said to herself.

She took of her white nightgown and put on some blue shorts and a red t-shirt. She was so happy, she couldn't stop grinning, and she started dancing around in her room, throwing her arms up in the air, and started singing.

She opened her door and started dancing down the hallway. She was free!

"Mae?.."

She stopped in her tracks. Joey was looking at her. He was standing down the hallway, not that far away.

He just stared at her. She had to admit, he looked terrible. His nose had been broken and it was still pretty much bruised. He looked like he hadn't had that much sleep.

"Why are you dancing?" he asked her, silently.

She only stared at him with sympathy for about a second, when she suddenly got angry at him again.

"Great timing you know? I should be asking you what you're doing here" she replied, not happy anymore, but angry and annoyed.

Joey could see it in her eyes. He didn't answer her, cause he thought that she owed him an apology, so he dropped the towels he had in his hands and walked away, angry as hell.

"Why do you have to ruin everything!" she shouted after him.

Suddenly, all the memories washed over her. The possibility that Jacob and Abner where lying to her about how her mother died, and the memory of her almost hitting Indy. She began crying, but she didn't want to do so in the hallway so she ran into her own room again.

She sat on the floor and cried until there were no tears left. By then she felt cleansed and empty. She went out on her porch, but didn't find any joy in the beauty of the landscape.

"I have to solve this.. One step a time.." she said, speaking to herself.

**Abners Fields**

Indy just let Sachi wander, he wasn't really sure if it knew the way. He was just about to doze of, when someone shouted his name.

"Indy! There you are! I was wondering when you would come.. I must say, you took your time.." Abner shouted.

Indy looked up at him. He was sitting on a café chair, at a little table with a servant standing beside him, pouring up some tea. "You been sitting there all this time huh?" he said, hopping of Sachi, he gave the reins to a servant that seemed to appear from nowhere, and went up to the porch Abner was sitting on.

"As your teacher I have to challenge you sometimes. I hope you understand. It would make things a lot easier" he said as he received a full teacup from his servant.

"Easy for you, not me" he said as he sat down. He was sore in his back, and he grimaced as he leaned back on the chair. Abner just smiled. "I guess.." he said as he drank of his little teacup.

The servant moved to give Indy some tea too, but Indy shook hi head.

"Well, now you have had some time to settle down, but I hope you didn't think it was gonna be this easy?" Abner said as he put the cup down.

"Of course I did.." Indy replied, still in a bad mood.

Abner gave a little chuckle. "This was just your first lesson, the second for today is reading the book I gave you. And I want you to get something to eat first, but afterwards, you go to the library on the third floor, my personal servant, Eliza will show you where it is, but now, she'll just take you to the kitchen. I hope your father teached you how to cook" he said and rose from his chair, walking in to the mansion.

Indy gave an audible sigh. "Yes sir.."

The servant with the tea was still there. Indy looked up at her. "So, you most be Eliza.."

"Yes I am, I will show you the kitchen now, please follow me.." she said and walked into the house. Indy followed.

Eliza was a small woman with long dark hair. He noticed that she didn't wear the usual clothing for servants. 'Abners personal servant indeed' he thought. She was dressed in a dark, green sari, and her hair was braided in one long ponytail.

He felt like he'd seen this woman before. "Have I seen you before?" he asked her, as they went through the house.

"No, you haven't seen me, but you have met my daughter, Tara" she said, looking at Indy.

He remembered the little girl. "You're her mother? Cute kid" he said, and made her smile. "She's the best thing I've ever done" and she lead him into the kitchen.

"Well, I hope you will find what your looking for, but if you need help, just call, I wont be far away" He nodded, and then he was alone.

He made himself a sandwich and sat in the kitchen and ate.

The time alone gave him the peace to think.

Abners conversation had worried him, and the sudden harshness in his behaviour, even though that was a minor thing, was confusing.

He had said: "This will destroy her.." What did that mean? Was he talking about Marion? And more important, what was it that he couldn't tell her?

After thinking for a while he came to the conclusion that wonderments would get him no where, and so he went out of the kitchen, and called for Eliza, which lead him to the library on the third floor.

She told him everything about the house. The first floor was mostly just Abners library, and the personal servants rooms, and then of course, the kitchen, and finally a lot of different rooms that were used to many different things.

The second floor, contained Marion's quarters and her teacher Jacob's quarters, another library and Abners quarters.

The third floor where full of guest rooms, the last library and storage rooms. The third floor were the quietest place in the entire mansion.

She left him, after giving him a tour of the house, and he stepped into the library that would be his work spot from now one to who knew when.

He sat down and moved a chair so he could sit with his feet on another chair and enjoy the view while reading.

And then he started reading the book.

…. 2 hours later….

The sun was setting. He had finished the book and moved to find something else to read.

As much as he might look like a bum; he was a real gentleman, and very smart.

Right now he was reading about the pyramid where Keops resided. He had read it before, but couldn't remember everything specifically.

"Indiana?.. You in here?" a voice called out. He moved his focus to look at the person who appeared behind a bookshelf, with their last encounter in fresh memory. "Hi Marion.. What ya doing here?"

He couldn't help noticing how she was dressed. 'Shorts and a t-shirt, if she was older I would' a given her a wink' Indy thought, amused by his own thoughts. But of course, he didn't take that kind of stuff very seriously.

She looked at him for a moment, and then went over and past him to sit on another chair. She wasn't gonna say "sorry" standing in front of him, like an idiot.

"What you reading?" she asked instead, trying to break the irritating silence.

"Nothin' special.." Indy replied, closing the book and turned to look at her. 'Maybe she wants to hit me again..'

They were still for some time. Indy noticed, she couldn't sit still, she was moving her feet or playing with her hair constantly. After some time, Marion finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I.. I just wanted to say that.. I'm really sorry for trying to hit you..", almost whispering the last part. She was biting her lip and she only had eyes for the boring surface of the table.

'He probably won't forgive me'

"It's okay Marion.." Indy said, laughing at her subtleness. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"There's nothing to be sorry for.." he said, still smiling. That made her smile to.

It kind of lifted the mood a little, and Marion started looking interested at the big pile of books, Indy had collected, just to read.

"So.. What ya reading.." she asked, almost in a peppy mood. "Keops" Indy answered. He still had a question to ask.

Marion started taking books from the pile and skimming through them.

"Marion?" She looked up from her skimming. "Hm?.."

"Why was there blood on your hand?"

She didn't know if she should tell him or not. 'I think I can trust this guy, even though I've only known him for three days. He looks like someone you could trust' but still, she hesitated. She kept thinking what Indy might think of her if he heard that she had played tricks on Joey and toyed with him and afterwards, just threw him away, like a toy..

She decided to tell Indy the short version.

"My best friend Joey irritated me while we were making a math essay, and I.. I sorta hit him.." she said, muttering the last words.

Indy gave a surprised gasp. "You hit him?.. Well, that I should've expected.." He smiled at her, and she blushed. 'I can even make her blush. This was easier than I had expected..' Indy thought.

"I didn't mean to do it, but I was angry and he just kept pushing it" Marion said, trying to calm down to get a more natural colour to her face.

"You don't have to defend your actions to me Marion, if he deserved it, then that's just fine by me.." Indy said, rising from the chair to put some of the books back in place.

"Well.. That's the thing.. he didn't deserve it" Marion said it in such a way that Indy came to a stop, and looked over at her. Their eyes met, but Marion was in such a weakened state that she took her eyes from his clear, brown ones after a short moment.

Instead she looked out the windows. It was getting darker.

"Joey has been my best friend since we were kids, and a couple of months ago he admitted that he loved me. I didn't feel the same way, but I toyed with him and made him believe I did. Yesterday I got irritated of him always poking me and looking over my shoulder, and when I tried to walk away, he grabbed my shoulder, and then I hit him.." Marion looked up at Indy. He had dropped his hands to his sides, and now she had his full attention. "He broke his nose.."

Marion dropped her head and let it rest in her hands, afraid and waiting to hear Indy's reaction.

"I guess you where bored.. Am I right?"

She looked up, surprised by his question, and his understanding. "Y-Yes.."

Indy went over to his chair and picked up more books to put them back in place, while saying: "You know.. The first time I met you, you tried to flirt with me as well.." he said, giving her a sideways glance. He noticed her blushing.

"That.. That was just for fun.. I didn't think you noticed.." she said, shaking her head while smiling.

"Sure I did.. As a student of Abners, you have to notice everything.." he said, putting another book in place.

Marion rose from her seat and grabbed the last pile of books to help Indy.

"Abner doesn't usually have students living in his home.. Are you a friend of his?..

Indy turned to look at her as she awaited an answer. 'Should I tell her?' he thought, but he decided against it.

She might be opening up to him now and all, and he was meant to become her friend, but that didn't mean he would tell her everything about himself in their first "real talk".

"My dad and Abner go way back, so naturally he wanted me to study under him, besides, I think we can both agree on that you learn more when you're actually with him" he said and turned to put the last book in place.

"You know.." Marion said, not really sure of herself. "That argument me and my dad had in your presence.."

Indy turned to look at her. She was gonna say more, but Indy silenced her. "Marion? That's really none of my business.."

She nodded at him and they looked at each other for a moment. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly came to think of the kiss from last night. Well.. Not really a kiss, it was to light for that, but why was she standing there, wishing it had been something more? They weren't standing that far apart. She could actually reach forth a hand and touch his arm..

"Marion?"

Indy had a puzzled look on his face. 'Why is she staring at me like that?' he thought. Indy was also affected by looking at her, but at least he could control himself. After saying her name though, she snapped out of it.

"Oh.. Sorry.." she said and moved her focus to the floor. She felt her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later.." and with that she walked out of the library, with his brown eyes following her every step..

'God! She's nice to talk to.. if only she had been five years older..'

_Hey! Would you look at that! I'm actually tired of being a romantic! So.. If you're a sappy romantic and love Indiana Jones, you might wanna stop reading, cause.. I guess the next chapters wont be that.. "romantic".._

_Hehe.. I guess I rated it wrong, but so far, I think it's good. Please review! Actually.. You can do anything you want.._

_The Roadrunner isn't finished with it's story.._

_P.S if you take my penname, you better not use it on fan fiction or any place on the Net, cause rest assure, if I find out, I will track you down and kill you with my bare hands.. Be afraid.. I take kickboxing lessons and go to 5 different sports.. So.. You all have a good nights sleep now.._


	8. First Part of You're A Lowlife Joey!

_I would like to start.. uh.. chapter eight! With saying! Thanks guys for reviewing my story.. I had actually put this thing on a bit of a hold, because I was finally experiencing that so-called "writers block" but hey! I've tried fighting my way out of it, and now! For all of you guys who have reviewed this story.. This chapter is for you!_

_P.S. Don't get confused by the title of this chapter. It will make sense.._

_Let's get the story rolling!_

_Disclaimer: No way!…_

"**You're a lowlife Joey!"**

The sun was shinning, and the wind blew in his face. He was half sleeping and half dreaming. It was the same as the last one.

He was standing in the field of grape trees, the sun shined in his face. He saw something white and tried running after it. He tripped and then heard someone say: "You must be my fathers new student"

He looked up and saw big brown eyes.

"Good morning mister Indy" Tara said. She was gently touching his face. Indy was a little stunned. He had thought that he was dreaming. (Turns out he had..)

"Hey there Tara.." he said as he groaned and turned to get out of the sunlight. "What ya doing here?" he asked as he sat up, holding a hand up to shadow his face from the sun.

"Mom told me to come and get you, so you better get up" and right after that she slapped him in the face.

"Ouch! What you do that for?" Indy asked. He hadn't seen it coming. He was too sleepy.

"I thought it might help" she said and made a movement that indicated that it had just been for her own laugh.

Indy touched his cheek where she had hit him. "Well.. Next time.. Be gentle" he said, whispering the two last words.

Tara laughed. "Well then there wouldn't be any fun in doing it would there?.. Mister Abner wants to see you now" she said, with an innocent face.

"Yeah, yeah.. Just give me a sec would ya? I'm in pain here.." She grinned as she walked out of his quarters, and began singing.

"Indy got hit by a girl! He didn't even see it coming! Too bad for him it wasn't Marion! At least that wouldn't have been embarrassing! But a girl hit him! That was three times smaller than him!" (Yeah, yeah.. I now it sounds stupid..)

Indy slided his legs out on the side and sat, sighing at her song. 'I have to have a word with Eliza about this. Whoever could have thought that such a little, sweet girl could be so evil?' he said as he stood and put on a shirt that had seen better days.

Indy went up to the mansion, walking the stone paths, completely surrounded by trees and bushes. He could hear the workers out in the fields, and he thought he could still hear Tara's voice. Against his wish, he began humming the melody. He couldn't really get it off his mind. He walked up to the main porch, seeing Eliza with a tray in her hands, coming out towards him.

"My, my.. You're humming it to?" she said as she laughed.

"Eliza.." Indy said in a tone that told her that he was annoyed right now. She laughed a little and then gave him a glass of lemonade. "Maybe that will punch up you're awareness" she said as she giggled like a little schoolgirl.

Indy just gave her "the look" and went into the house. He could still hear her grinning.

From down the hallway a mans face popped out, obviously searching for someone. It was Abner. "Indy!" he said in a pepped mood. "Why did you miss dinner last night. I wasn't that hard on you, was I?"

Indy continued walking down the hallway. "No, I was just fine. Books just have the sad effect on making me sleepy" he said, not lying all the way.

As he looked at Abner he thought about what Marion had confided in him, that weird conversation he had overheard. He didn't understand a thing, and his head was still to groggy in spite of the slap Tara had been so "nice" to bestow him.

Abner made an enthusiastic gesture to make Indy come into his personal library. Indy looked at him, slightly confused. 'What is wrong with this guy? I've only been with him for half a week and already he has had more mood swings than I've ever seen in any other. How can Marion endure it?' he thought for himself, thinking back on his crushed figure last night and the panicking voice he had heard as he had fled from the house.

"It is all settled and planned down to the tiniest detail" Abner said as he looked at Indy who moaned and stetched his arms into the air. "I would have thought that the extra sleep would have gotten you awake by now" he said, looking sceptical at Indy's tired form.

Indy ignored it and just practically threw himself in a chair.

Abner eyed him a bit and then turned around to look over some papers. "Be careful what you destroy in this home. Most of it is worth more than you can afford"

This last remark was ignored to by Indy. "Abner, what's planned down to the tiniest detail?" he asked, silently, while he rubbed his eyes once more.

Abner turned and looked at him. "First things first. Did you read the book?" Indy nodded. "And the ones Eliza had put on the table for you?" Again Indy nodded, slightly irritated. Becoming a free spirit had given him an edge, and an urge to be as irritating as possible without being too much, he still had some good manners of course.

Again Abner eyed him, he was obviously also a little confused of his behaviour, since he had made himself a whole different picture of Henrys son, when he spoke of him. No matter what Indy thought he knew, Henry loved him and was very proud of him, but it had been some time since he had had a personal meeting with Henry. They had each their obsession to work with, and besides Abner travelled the world, he couldn't have time for everything. He barely had time for Marion, but her coming with him compensated that.

"We are going to Egypt, Indy. They wanted me down there" Abner said, shifting focus to some packed bags, standing in the corner of his desk. Indy looked in the same direction. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow" he said, kind of silent, like he didn't want it to be true or something.

"And Marion?" Indy asked, not at all tired anymore.

"I have decided that she should stay home. We won't be good company for each other"

Indy was contemplating over Marion's confession to him that late afternoon. Shouldn't he tell Abner that it would be a bad idea to let her be home alone when she had just been up in a fight with Joey? He almost immediately decided against it. It would bring her no good if he told on her, and besides, Abner had told him to take care of her, be close to her, make her trust him, so he just kept his mouth shut the rest of the meeting.

"You better pack your things soon Indy. We leave early tomorrow" and then he went outside the library, leaving Indy alone with his thoughts. 'How was he going to keep an eye on her if he was hundreds of miles away from her?'

**Main Hall**

"Abner?" someone shouted from up the stairs, and made him come to a stop. He had just wanted to fetch Eliza who was standing outside, watering the plants on the veranda.

He looked up to see his daughter, standing in her white robe, looking like she hadn't gotten that much sleep, even though she had a kind of desperate look upon her face.

He looked back at her with a worried look. "Marion, you okay?" he asked her. She didn't answer, just ran down the steps and right into Abners embrace, but with such speed so he gave an audible "oof!" when she made impact. Abner was stunned, stunned and confused to say the least. He hadn't seen her yesterday and had hardly had the chance to utter a word to her the day before.

Her body began to shake as she began crying into his shoulder. The truth was that she had spent almost all night looking up in the ceiling, not able to sleep because of the nightmare she had had. The only thing she could remember was her father, her father standing on a veranda, shouting so high that she thought it would make her deaf.

She realized that even though he was maybe lying to her, she would be dead afraid to lose him, cause she loved him more than anything in the world.

Abner just held her, confused but in some way he was in peace cause she had run to him, she sought comfort in his arms, and at the moment, he wanted to be her father, be worthy as her father.

"Marion? Please tell me what's wrong, please", Abner whispered into her hair, but she just kept crying, and then she realized something. She couldn't stop the tears.

No one will ever know what awkward scene might have come after. It might not even have been that, for at that moment Joey walked through the open doors to the house and was about to call Abners name, but was completely struck silent by the scene before him. For a moment or two he stared at the two before he moved his gaze to the floor and made small sounds, indicating his presence.

The both of them looked up. Abner looked slightly distracted but mostly irritated at the tactless boy. But Marion, she looked up with complete horror in her eyes and turned her back on him and her father.

"What?", Abner snapped at him. Joey let his eyes stray around the room, not ever meeting Abners angered ones. "Ehm.. The others were just wondering when it is that you are leaving.. Sir", he almost muttered.

Marion had just tried drying her face with the sleeves of the robe, that is until the words Joey had uttered sank in.

She quickly turned around to look at her fathers back. "Wha..?" she breathed, making Abner turn.

She looked into his eyes, hoping to find them telling her that Joey had misunderstood something, that it was all a joke. That, she did not find. He just looked at her.

She tried to gain a little posture, fighting to find her voice again. "Yo-You're leavi..", she said, but the voice broke and a huge lump in her throat was the cause.

Abner walked over to her, keeping the eye contact. "I have to leave. It's important Marion"

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Cairo.." he replied, dreading her reaction. "But.. That's so long away.." She looked away, motioning to leave, but it only made Abner grab her shoulders, not allowing her to.

"Marion.. I'm sorry, but this has to be done. It's the Ark. It's all we've ever dreamed about"

Something inside of her broke at that moment. The Ark, it was always the Ark.

"And what of me?" she whispered. Abner sighed, he couldn't take her with him. He just wasn't ready for that. For that kind of closeness, cause after all he had been through he would be afraid of what he might say, what kind of secrets he would blurt out, secrets that had to remain hidden..

"You must stay.." he whispered, looking into the hopeful eyes that became empty at his response. Empty and dark.

She couldn't believe it, not even fathom the thought that Abner would leave her behind, now that she had sought his comfort even. It went unnoticed that Joey had left the hall, and they where standing there, staring at each other. But then, it wouldn't have made a difference if he were there or not.

Why would he leave her behind? Was he still lying about something? Was he afraid to tell her? Afraid of her? The mere thought of it shocked her. Abner afraid of her, but he had a secret, something he wouldn't tell her, and it made her.. angry. She couldn't bear looking at him, not anymore of those pleading eyes. It made her feel like she was responsible.

She pushed herself away from him, yanked her shoulders lose from his grip, and turned and ran up the stairs, and left Abner looking totally devastated.

**Somewhere out on the Mediterranean**

Abner was sitting and shifting like he was sitting uncomfortably in his more than luxurious chair. Indy was just looking confused at his mentor, sitting across the small table with a beer in hand. Abner hadn't even touched his drink, and his eyes where obviously restless, looking in every direction, not even sensing the beautiful sundeck they where sitting on. The cruiser was out in the middle of the sea, not any land in sight, but there was more than enough to look at on the ship itself, beautifully decorated as it was. But of course, it was also Abners ship, but to Indy it didn't even look like Abner enjoyed it in any way.

He was worried. 'Maybe he doesn't like being trapped on a boat' Indy thought to himself, sinking back in the chair. Indy looked around. They where alone, except for a few servants running around. He noticed that none of the servants had a green sari on, like Eliza had.. He gave an audible "hmm.." and contemplated on this, until he was disturbed by the clinging of glass hitting glass.. He looked around to find a servant on the floor, trying as fast as he could to pick up the small pieces of glasses on the deck.

Abner also looked around. "Seni! Get that away from the deck! And I don't wanna see you on the remainder part of this trip!"

Indy kept silent, waiting until the servant, Seni had gone away, with his back lowed somewhat. He had never seen Abner snap at any servant in his time at the vineyard. "You been sulking all day Abner, and now, snapping at your servants.. What's the matter?" Indy asked Abner.

He looked up at Indy, almost ready to snap at him too, but calmed himself seeing Indy's smirking eyes. "There is nothing. I am just excited," he stated looking elsewhere. Indy laughed, making Abner look at him.. "Don't blame it on gitters Abner! That's unlike you. Lemme guess.." he said and leaned forward. "Marion?" No question, just a statement.

Abner shuddered even though it was quite warm in the shadow of the bright sun.

**Before leaving the vineyard, Night-time**

A knock came on the door, it broke the silence and the small mumbles of horses in their stables nearby. He was just reading a book with faded pages that cracked when he touched them, but the knock made him look up. What time was it? He didn't know, but it was very late. He should be sleeping now. Maybe Tara was trying to play tricks on him? He took his legs down from his desk and got up, walked through his not-so-tidy room and opened the door.

"Marion, what ya doing here? Not so good timing huh?" he said, looking down at the girl. He could not see her face since her hair covered most of it. Suddenly he felt an urge to reach forward and brush it away.

But he was surprised by her pushing past him, standing in the middle of the room, with her back to him. He looked a little on her, closed the door and went over to her. "You know it's well over midnight, don't you?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. She turned towards him, striking him completely silent. 'She's been crying..' Indy thought pretty dumbly. 'Indy, you idiot! Of course she's been crying! She can't go with her father tomorrow! The real question is, why did she come to you?' he thought to himself in the seconds of silence.

No words where uttered, she didn't need any, even though Indy obviously was nervous without them.

She just looked at him. His hair was ruffled as always, and his shirt was crumpled. The fading light in the room made his face seem even more rugged than before. She had no idea why she had come, she had just spent all day crying over Abner, and then suddenly Indy had sprung to her mind and then, he was the only thing she could think of. The only person she needed to see, but then she had remembered that he was also leaving the next morning, so she had just ran, with only a pair of shorts and a top on.

"Marion?…" Indy broke the silence, looking at her, very unsure.

She focused again and saw the worry in Indy's brown eyes. She searched them but didn't find any mistrust in them, anything that would hurt her. She didn't even control her actions; she just moved closer to him, one step after another and stood before him, looking up at him with blank eyes.

He did nothing, though his eyes had opened somewhat when she stepped forward, and now he was just waiting, waiting to see what she would do.. Suddenly he flinched very involuntarily and breathed in. She touched his chest, sending shivers down his spine as he felt her fingers through the thin fabric of his shirt.

His head was a blur that no rational thought could enter. Yet he spoke her name: "Marion?.." in a whisper.

This had never happened to him before. He had been out with girls before, but this was somewhat different..

She was looking at her hand, but when he spoke her name she looked up at him. She couldn't cry anymore. The tears had dried out and left her cheeks feeling sore and burning, although she was feeling extremely calm right now. But when she looked at him, his surprisingly shy eyes, she felt like laughing. She would never have expected _him _to be shy. But instead of laughing she moved closer, almost afraid to do so.

Time seemed to be moving still, and a stream of emotions flooded through her. She was slightly irritated by the fact that he was doing nothing to console her and that it was her who had to be the one to take contact.

Her forehead touched his chest, and she leaned forward, putting all her weight onto him, knowing that he had to wrap his arms around her, so she didn't fall down. As she put her arms around his waist, she could feel him tensing up, and his breathing became slightly ragged. If it had been Joey, she would have laughed at him, but now she just felt content, accepting what he had to give.

It felt so right, just standing there. She had run through the unusually cold night, and the coldness still lingered in her skin, but soon, after a few minutes in Indy's warm embrace, it vanished.

Indy was in complete shock, cause he didn't know what to say to her, and the feel of her bare arms and bare legs against his body was enough to keep him this way. "Please.. Stay.." she said in a tired, pleading voice.

It was so surreal to Indy he couldn't say no to her, he held her closer, resting his head on hers, soothed in the scent of her hair. He gave a little helpless sigh and then he let go of her, to get hold on her shoulders.

She looked at him, with her pleading, brown eyes and he had not the heart to turn her away. He guided her over to the bed and made her sit down. Finally he uttered her name again, taking her hands into his. "Marion… You wanna stay here?"

_So you see? We can always make these little cliffys when we want to… But you people out there, don't worry this time. Last time I updated was two months ago but I have two jobs and also school and midterms coming up, but I'll work on the next one right away.. so it won't be long before you see what comes next… Just for fun, you guys want a preview? Here it is:_

He couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly he just did it, while she was cursing and shouting at him, he snapped. He hit her, hit her hard.

For a moment she stood, shocked at his actions, but then her rage broke out. She screamed at him and ran at him, ramming him down to earth. He fell backwards down a steep hill, with her on top of him, getting bruises and cuts all over because of the rocky surface.

When they finally reached the bottom of the fall Marion was on top, she looked terrible with sand and scratches all over her face. She couldn't even see him anymore, she just started punching, blinded by her rage. One punch.. two punches.. three.."

­­­­­

_And that's it for your preview.. I guess I'll see you around, and yeah.. Can anyone please explain to me what all this C2 stuff is? _

_Roady_


	9. Last Part of You're A Lowlife Joey!

_I**f you hate drabble, then skip the part below, and go directly to the story. **_

_**OK, to say it straight, I'm very sorry for leaving this fic on hiatus for such a long time. Time seems to move so fast, I didn't realize how fast it actually did, until I got this review a couple of days ago from Ms. Crookshanks. It kinda woke me up, and so I checked up on how long its actually been updated, and it was almost an entire year! And it got me thinking, this is ridiculous! I have all my notes and the entity of the story painted in my head, why let it go to waste? **_

_**Saying it short, the reason I update now, is because I really need to finish this, so thanks for the flamer Ms. Crookshanks**__**! It made my day, in a weird, unexpected way…** _

**Last Part of "You're a Lowlife, Joey!" **

**Indy's Quarters **

The long streams of sunlight leaked onto the floor told Marion that it was late afternoon. She smiled to herself, 'it's just one of those mornings' she thought lazily as she stretched an arm to the other side of the bed. 'A perfect, undisturbed and glori-' There was no one there. She looked across the crumpled sheets to the empty space beside her. The fragile happiness that had filled her spirit a moment ago, evaporated.

She sat up, looking around the room with corn-yellow walls. "Indy?" she mumbled and looked to the closet, she went over and opened it. It was empty. She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. _He had gone, already… _

She closed the door with a sigh and looked the room over again, feeling slightly out of place without the comforting presence of Indiana. It didn't look like his quarters anymore, it was completely empty, just another set of servant quarters. And then her eye caught hold of a book lying on the desk, his desk. The one he had been reading when she barged in…

Last night came back to her in a flash; she felt it all so vividly again that she gasped. His touch, he had been so kind to her, ignoring that what she asked had been highly questionable, and he had just given in, not letting her worry for a second that she asked too much, even less how inappropriate her request hat been.

She shivered lightly when she thought of how he had held her through the night, as she had clinged onto him like a little girl, afraid of falling asleep in fear that he would disappear. _And _

_Now he had… _

Her skin grew cold at that thought, even though it was all summer and fire outside.

**Abners House, Livingroom **

She could hear Eliza shuffle her feet around, tidying up like the neurotic she was with cleaning. Marion thought to herself, 'just what Indy could need to tidy up in his own quarters'. She sighed loudly when realizing that she was thinking of him for the hundredth time that morning. Everything reminded her of him.

Eliza had made her breakfast today in what she called "Indy-style", and little Tara could not keep her mouth shut about how mad she was at Indy for leaving and only giving her two hugs when she had wanted a kiss, and… well, all the things that young little ladies can make their mind up about to complain over.

It only reminded Marion of being in his embrace. Inside she could feel a tight knob of jealousy towards the little girl, that Indy had said goodbye to Tara and not to her. How much could a girl do to get his attention! And then she thought to herself, 'how silly I can be! To envy a little girl over something so trivial!', but still she could not shake the unsettling feeling that had found its place inside her. The feelings were strange and she felt equally weird and wonderful.

She got mad at him, for having her this unsettled when they didn't even do anything, but why could she not forget that fact that she hated that he had been such a gentleman?...

She rose from the couch and in an eccentric moment, she decided that she needed the company of Grays, and with that thought in mind, she left the house alone, with a wondering Eliza that couldn't understand her master's daughter's strange behaviour of late.

**The Stables **

The stables where quiet at this time of day. All the horses had had their daily walk and the servants had moved on to other important assignments, leaving the stable building strangely silent. As soon as she saw Grays head nod at her from his stable, the strange feeling in her stomach vanished as she scratched his ear. "You miss me?" she asked and received an excited nod from the creature.

"Wanna go for a ride of the grounds?" she asked it silently and received another even more boisterous nod. She smiled to herself and shook her head and moved for the saddleroom…

Unbeknownst to her, there was actually one other presence in the building. Joey was tending his own brown horse when he heard her come in. He listened in when she talked to Grays, silently musing over that she still did that. When he heard her putting a saddle on Grays back, he made a sudden decision, even sudden for him. He didn't know where he got the courage to do it, but he ran for a saddle himself, meaning to go after her.

**The Grounds **

It felt good to ride Grays again, but it was only enough to take the sting out of what happened that same morning. At this point Marion felt very unhappy that she had even ran to him.

She could only remember the fact that he was allowed to go with Abner. The fact that Abner kept something from her.

But she didn't get that much time to contemplate on it, when she heard the hooves of another horse approaching, she could instantly see it was Joey and her sullenness sparked into anger. 'The nerve of that boy!' she thought heatedly as she made Gray fled the scene. He took her across the acres, and beyond the lake, out to a place where they didn't grow anything and it was only sand that crushed dryly underneath the horses hooves. She could feel Grays become slightly tired, and heard Joey approaching from behind.

At that moment she wished for only two things. For one; that she had compelled herself to keep Grays in top-shape which he weren't at the moment. And secondly; that that boy would stop his pursuit, it was growing rather silly as she had made it clear she wanted nothing from him.

He caught up and shouted at her to stop running, even tried to grab the reigns from her but she halted the horse without his help. "Mae, would just stop it! It's really getting old, even for you!" he said as she slid down from Grays and commenced with walking away.

She just couldn't stand his presence at the moment. "Leave me alone! I don't want you anywhere where I can see you!" she shouted back over her shoulder and walked further away. By now, Joey had vacated his brown mare and left it to run after the fuming virago, which if he had remembered her real nature, he would have done wise to back-off long ago. But of course, they where far past that now so he just had to take the consequences.

He did something far worse though, he grabbed her shoulder. She didn't hit him, just started blurting things out in the open that she never thought she would say aloud. Now it was like a damn had broke and a flood of cruel things sprang forth and she had little control and no care at all.

And then he couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly he just did it, while she was cursing and shouting at him, he snapped. He hit her, hit her hard.

For a moment Marion stood, shocked at his actions, but then her rage broke out. She screamed at him and ran at him, ramming him down to earth. He fell backwards down a steep hill, with her on top of him, getting bruises and cuts all over because of the rocky surface.

When they finally reached the bottom of the fall Marion was on top, she looked terrible with sand and scratches all over her face.

" Marion! Stop it! Sto-Don't! You're hurting me!" he shouted at her, but she couldn't even see him anymore, she just started punching, blinded by her rage. One punch.. two punches.. three..

Joey acted on last reserves of his instincts and threw her off before she could cause anymore damage to his already bloodied and bruised face. And with great difficulty, he got to his knees in a crouching position, like he had broken something in the process of tumbling down the hill.

His hands was on his face as he tried to clear his eyes from all the blood, sputtering out dirt and red while panting, he idly made his way over to his horse. Ignoring Marion who lay in a dead-like position on the ground.

She was just refuelling as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She got up on her hands and sat on her knees, spitting to one side while watching Joey getting up on his horse, trying his best to keep a grip on the reigns and not fall off.

Later, she would wish she had never awoken that morning when she would remember her words. She sat on her knees, spat blood out and shouted after him: "You give up?! You're just a lowlife Joey! You'll never be anything so stop bothering me!"

It was shouted with every ounce of her last reserves as the adrenaline ran dry in her body and she fell to the ground head-first, hands cradling her head while great sobs ruptured and shook her entire body as she cried her heart out.

**A/N Well, that's a new record, I must say. Almost a year gone from this, but ye see? It's been an fantastic improvement in the linguistics' department! Sigh… R&R and tell me if you still hate me for leaving ya'll. Roady is Back In Black ;)**


	10. Her Instinct

**A/N Here's something for the faithful readers of this story throughout the time. Love you guys ;)**

**Her Instinct**

Pulled through the entity of the Gobi desert, beaten to a pulp, blacked out by the crushing of an enormous wave, there were many colourful ways to explain the state that Marion currently was in.

She had no recollection of how she had gotten into her bed, but she could just as easily have been lying out there on that dirt ground. Either way, her body could not succumb to the soft mattress. Sheets where like sandpaper against her skin. Her clothes torn and every inch of her body ached with either bruises or scratches, apparent on her sun-kissed skin. She couldn't even imagine what she must look like, crusted in cakes of dirt and blood, and she hadn't a care. All that came to her clouded mind was a painful clear picture of Indy, looking at her with frown. She didn't even have a care for the endless stream of tears, pooling in the crevice of her neck.

"….Marion…?"

She opened her eyelids, revealing blood stricken eyes. She heard the loud gasp from her mentor as he neared her. She vaguely saw the chocked and frightened look on Jacob's face when he reached out a hand to touch her face, but he let his hand fall away when he caught the look in her eyes. Like he could always see into her, what he found now, terrified him. She knew something about him, and his only secret wasn't even his own, but Abner's, and he knew that she knew.

"Mari-", he started but she interrupted him promptly. "You haven't been honest with me Jacob" she said in a chilling voice.

"We have to get you out of these clothes and get Eliza to attend to those cuts" he said, a nervous tone leaking into his, "As for me being dishonest I don't think this is the time to speak of such unimportant things"

"Get out of my room", she said warningly and turned away from him. He sat there for a while when she could hear him sigh and stand from the side of her bed. She didn't think him worthy of any glance at all as he exited the room with disappointed steps.

**Cairo**

The exotic air of Egypt flowed freely in the breeze and found the party as they departed the ship. Indy breathed in the scent and glanced around the harbour. Colours of dirt and gravel, mixed with the boisterous atmosphere made the place absolutely unique. Ships on the brink of sinking because of the heavy load of freight sailed into the harbour, and everywhere on the banks slaves where bringing the goods onto land. Clusters of people amassed on every corner to trade to the goods that was stacked in huge heaps. Most of the trades where made with other Egyptian goods. Some trades began as soon as a ship was safely anchored and salesmen had stands and carpets strewn down every street-length with the most unusual items. It was silly really, but Indy already felt at home.

He noticed Seni being especially humble when they walked down the lift. Abner noticed it too, and went over to the servant and said something to him that Indy could not hear, but it successfully removed the frown from the servant's face. Indy continued down the lift following Abner who seemed in a better mood now. He was just about to say something to him, when he noticed a man coming towards them.

Indy noticed him, because of the oddity of him being there, an Englishman in the middle of a market in Cairo. He was dressed in the English attire that was appropriate for any businessman in London to wear, but it did nothing to help him here. The heat and the over excess of clothes made him sweat very much as he dried his forehead with a handkerchief as he approached Abner with the recognition one feels when seeing an old friend again.

"Abner!" he said and hugged Indy's mentor fiercely. "Marcus! I am so delighted too see a known face here!" he said and patted Marcus on the back. They shook hands and grinned at each other, and for a moment Indy could easily imagine them being comrades as far back as school, either way that was the way they acted.

"Marcus, you must meet my student, Henry's son!" he said and turned Marcus around. It was an understatement to say that he was surprised. "This is Indiana" Abner said with a grin. And Marcus looked at Indy with huge eyes and then grabbed his hand and shook it violently.

"Marcus Broody! At your service, ol' chap!" he said and removed his hat. Indy gave him a nod and tried discreetly to get his hand free, when the man was still holding it after turning to speak with Abner again.

"Im so happy that you are finally here, my friend!" Marcus said while wiping his forehead once again.

"And I couldn't be more happy to be here, nor so anxious for you to show me the site!"

That made Marcus come alive in a way that Indy didn't think the man could. He surprised him by grabbing his arm and dragging him across the marketplace to an awaiting car while saying "Come, come!"

Indy humoured him at first, but looked to Abner halfway too the car for help, but his mentor offered no help, only a smirk.

**The Dig Site, somewhere between Alexandria and Cairo**

When they first eyed the sight of the dig, Indy could literally see Christmas lights in Abners eyes. They where equal combatants to the brightness of the ferocious desert sun, and even though one usually squinted one's eyes like it was with Marcus, Abner didn't. One could really say that this was a devoted man.

Indy followed the line of the road and could see the workers tents up ahead, hundreds of little white tents where to be found on the soft sand-hills and the hard rock cliffs in the landscape. In some places a huge crane, built of tree, scared the horizon as the fog-like clouds that showed in the wind where testament to the working men, digging their way through hard ground and not-so-hard soil.

Soon enough the sounds of pickaxes pounding down in the ground and the screeching shrieks from wheelbarrows moving the dirt elsewhere were heard with the oncoming wind.

When the car finally came to a halt, Abner was out within the second and already heading for the main tent, white and bigger than all the others. Indy followed suit after him and Marcus also hurried along like a wheel-legged dog. Indy couldn't help but think that the Brody-character was least of all built do be in these sizzling locations, least of all here on the outskirts of the Libyan Desert.

His attention moved to Abner who was in the process of greeting yet another dear friend it seemed. Indy walked towards them leisurely with his hands in his pockets and looked on as the dark-tanned man gazed his way. He was quite large, even when seeing him from a distance. A giant compared to the hardworking men out in the sand. When he met Indy's eyes, an unusual great smile spread on his face, but Indy wasn't fazed at all, he strolled along past Marcus who had stopped to tie his shoelaces.

Abner said something to the man and he erupted with a vigorous laugh as he hit him on the back and made the always respectable man stumble a bit. Indy couldn't help but smile at this and reached a hand forward to greet the great man. But to his surprise he was pulled forward into a big bear-hug by the man as he bellowed with a deep Arabic-accented voice, "Indy!"

Indy patted his back awkwardly and waited for him to let go of him. He did a moment later and took one of his hands. "My name is Sallah, and you will come to me if there's anything you need, anything!"

Indy nodded to Sallah and already felt at ease in his company. He replied, "I will come to you when I can't stand Abner anymore"

Sallah laughed at this and hit him on his back as he had with Abner and Indy went forward in a state of surprise. Abner sent him a knowing look as Sallah left the scene to greet with Marcus. "His nature is very forward but I would tell you that he is one of the few that I would trust my life with", Abner said and stepped over to Indy. "furthermore…" he began and put a hand on his shoulder. "When out on our journeys, he always has brandy with him when I only carry water" he said and laughed with Indy.

Sallah and Marcus, the odd pair returned to the scene. "Sallah?", Abner asked immediately and received the man's attention. "Would you be so kind as to show us the outlet?" he asked.

Sallah clapped his hands and motioned with big gestures that they were to follow him. He almost ran and jumped at the same time, reminding Indy of Abner's enthusiasm when he would be asked to tell of The Ark of The Covenant. Indy smiled and felt the rim of his hat, taking it off and waving it at himself for cooling.

"It is here your prize awaits Mr Ravenwood", Sallah said with unusual genteel as he bowed for his long-time friend. Abner patted his back as he went past the Arab and down into the outlet. After him it was Indy's turn and he went down a long rope that went down into the deep cave. The sight that met him, struck him speechless. Never being on a dig before made this an entirely new experience for him, as he watched the structure before him. Abner was humbly nearing its many paths, towers and walkways. A miniature model of the city Tunis before it was destroyed by the wrath of God. He remembered it perfectly from the book that Abner had given him.

"The Well of Souls.." Abner whispered as he withdrew a brush from his chest pocket and crouched on the ground before the city. Indy kept by the rope, ready to literally catch Marcus who swung wildly against the walls of the narrow opening. "Take it easy, Marcus. Just stay calm and hold on to the goddamn rope!" Indy called out to him, trying to keep the poor excuse of a professor in archaeology still. It worked poorly.

Indy looked to Abner for help but he was deep in his own thoughts, running searching fingers over the stone.

He shouldn't have looked away in the first place, it only added to the pain as Marcus yelped and let go of the rope, pummelling down and succeeding in hitting Indiana perfectly square on the head. Indy fell to the ground, crushed by the heavy weight of the big-boned Marcus who was currently trying to sit up but failed miserably with his flailing arms and legs, one of them once again succeeding in hitting Indy square in the face.

"I'm terribly sorry!" he could hear Marcus say but it was drowned out by the great earthshaking laugh from above. "Shut it Sallah!", Indy shouted upwards while wiping the blood from his mouth. Abner turned around and shushed them all and sent a reproachful glare towards Indy while turning back to deciphering the hieroglyphs on the stone.

Indy looked over to Marcus who was still apologizing while dusting of his clothes even though he was hopelessly smeared in dirt already. Indy gave a great sigh of unfairness for his mentor as he took hold of the rope and quickly climbed up to a still sniggering Sallah. He sobered up though when seeing the look of supremacy on Indy's face. Instead he made himself busy with going down the rope himself to Marcus who was still apologizing even though there was no one to apologize to.

Indy walked over to the edge of the hill as to get an overview of the spectacular scenery, a beautiful endless horizon scattered with the hunched over forms of hundreds of working diggers. It was exceptional to say the least. Without any warning or reason as to why it happened as his mind drifted towards Italy and Marion, sitting all alone on the front veranda with iced tee in her hand and a book in the other. The thought was comforting as he searched his inner feelings and found that he actually missed the hot-headed girl that always seemed to be intent on flirting with him, surprising him with a perfect left hook or just being the little vulnerable girl he had spoken to that day in the library.

He sighed when thinking of this complex woman who was as mysteriously enigmatic as she was attractive. Indy's brown eyes raised themselves and settled on the sky. The clouds really shifted, like the day where somehow shorter than usual. Indy could tell that a storm was brewing not far from their location. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but compare Marion to the shifting currents of wind.

**The Mansion on the mountainside of La Sila**

"Marion?" someone asked her as she tried patching up her face in the bathroom mirror. "What do you want Eliza? I can't give you permission to use any of Abner's stuff" she answered gruffly while wincing when she touched a very sore bump on her forehead.

She heard the door open and the entering of Abner's favoured servant. She heard her outburst of surprise when seeing the flashback of her face in the mirror. Marion didn't really want anyone near her now. She could feel something inside that could break out any moment now if she would just let it. She walked past Eliza and went over to her desk, taking a seat and kept her back to the servant who followed suit.

"Marion, darling I think you should try calming down..." she said and laid a hand on Marion's shoulder only to have it swatted away. She was stunned "Marion…! I'm sorry for your anger, but you have to believe me when I tell you that your father had good reason, doing what he did…" Her voice ebbed out as she realised what she had just revealed.

Marion's head peaked at her comment and while Eliza could only look on with anxiety, Marion turned around painfully slow and gave her a knowing glare that sent chills down her spine. Now Marion knew that she knew…

Marion was appalled to say the least of the nerve of Abner. He would tell his innermost secrets to a stranger like Eliza and not his daughter? His own flesh and blood that deserved to know the truth about her mother more than anyone! The revelation tasted more bitter than the fading copperish taste that had ruled her mouth for the past hour. And now she knew that Eliza knew something she didn't. That qualified her as more than untrustworthy right now.

"Tell me…" she demanded of her, but Eliza just shook her head, whispering that she couldn't.

"Then you have nothing to do here…" Marian ended and pointed towards the door. Eliza looked as if she wanted to protest but left anyway when taking one glance at Marion's face.

When the door finally closed and left Marion utterly alone in her room, she felt her shoulders slump and huge sobs erupt from her throat, but before she could utter any sounds of sadness she clenched her throat and threw her arms around herself, tightening around her to keep the injustice inside. She let the grief fuel her anger towards Abner and thought to herself, that she would not be able to communicate another feeling until she had emptied her rage onto her father. She made that a silent vow and went to her closet, throwing some clothes into a bag and excited the room.

In little time she came to Abner's personal study and went over to the table to grab a clip of money and the keys to the Ranger from a board in the back of the desk. After that she went for the garage.

**A/N I have to give thanks to Ms. Crookshanks for her flamer, -Jackisback-2007- for his optimistic views of the story, Yimi Makuya for her remarks, chopperchick123 for letting me know that she thought this was one hell of a fanfic! Mr. 125 for the critique, hippiefaerie for urging me on, Fantacy for being Danish, Jas-TheMadTexan for asking why the title means egg of goat (I have no idea…) and Canyon who I don't really understand but love anyway! ;)**

**Installments will follow shortly ;) **


	11. The Interlude

**A/N****Thank you Monkey, thank you you little rascal Ms Crookshanks who moonlighted as 2lazy2login. Thanks to the very appreciated newcomer chatterdogb, hmm… interesting name ;) and finally kudos to ****IndiAnnaJones1234 for slapping me out of a year-long reverie of just staring at the keypad… **

**Yeah, I know it's not Thanksgiving…**

11th Chapter of Huevo de Chivo

"**The Interlude"**

Shifting snips of blinding desert light disturbed Indiana in his sleep. He was finally so annoyed by it that he opened his eyes and looked gruntingly over towards the opening of the tent, realizing that someone had made the great mistake of not tying his tent flap before leaving. That someone was in for hell he decided as he grudgingly sat up from the bunk bed and looked around his little private tent. There was enough room for him in length and height, like living in his own quarters with the only difference being that here the walls weren't made of sturdy construction, but canvas.

The sun shone through the beige fabric and sheltered the inside of his tent in a calm and golden atmosphere with its soft light. Indy smiled; he felt at home here and rose to find some suitable clothes in different piles around the room. As much as he liked the atmosphere he felt a need to get out there with all the other workers beneath the desert sun.

With just a bit of trouble he finally emerged from his tent, only to see Abner walking across the camp's court towards him. He gave a nod of approval when seeing him. "Thank god you're finally up!", he said and patted his shoulder. "You can't sleep in every day like you're used to. Here we have to rise with the desert sun and commit to this project" he continued and looked expectantly at Indy.

"I will forgive today but not the following, is that understood?" and when he had assured himself with Indy's tired nod, he turned away and motioned for him to follow. Suddenly as they neared one of the dig-sites, Indy could hear the workers were indeed singing, chanting in a strange language he didn't know.

"You hear that, Indy?" Abner asked his student who looked interestedly towards the working men. "You're gonna learn that language when being here. I heard that your father has already taught you some. How many are you fluent in?"

Indy nodded absentmindedly, and answered, "Five so far, that's Arabic isn't it?" he said and turned to glance at his teacher.

Abner gave a nod, and pointed over Indy's shoulder. "I don't need you today," he said. " so you'll have to go and make yourself useful to Sallah."

His tone made Indy think twice, mostly because of the dejectedness he could hear. He was not used to be spoken to in this manner, not since he had been with his that dictatrix father of his. It made him angry; he had not left home to find himself in the same prison he had escaped. This anger became evident on his face, and Abner noticed it. "I don't want you arguing with me. For today, just do as I say" he said, letting a little compassion shine through his eyes.

It worked its magic; the anger vanished and Indy turned to walk over to the digger. The man was to his surprise, in the midst of singing what could only be called silly English opera. His humongous baritone voice shouted out the lyrics, while the workers grinned under their breath and turned away, as not to anger the man. Sallah wasn't fazed though, as he accentuated the singing with big arm gestures, making him look like a great human bell. It wasn't made up song notes though; Indy could recognize them vaguely from his own home, the gramophone in his father's study. He went over and stood beside the man, and waited patiently until said one was finished.

"Gilbert and Sullivan, right?" he asked and shoved him lightly in the side. His partner was struck silent, but soon he erupted in a glorious laugh all of the sudden, of course catching Indy of guard.

"Yes, yes! Lyricists who collaborated in making excellent comedy!" he bellowed and slapped Indy hard on the back; a thing that Indy hadn't expected either. He coughed fiercely because of Sallah's violence towards himself and added sarcastically, "I heard that they also couldn't live with each other" and continued groaning over his sore back. It only added to his misfortunes when Sallah grinned again, and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Indy! Where has Abner found such an entertaining guy!?" Indy freed himself from the man's grasp and stepped away from him. "Yeah, I'm a bowl of laughs…." He answered while trying to get himself straight and right-headed. Sallah only looked on in interest and when Indy took his time to look up at him again, he saw that his brow was furrowed in contemplative thought, as if he was fixing a new trick on Indy. Indy was already preparing himself for another assault from the man who was at least twice as big as himself and he jumped back a step when Sallah finally moved his arm. Indy was in combat stance when he saw Sallah reach for something in his pocket. He withdrew a pocket watch and let it dangle in front of Indys face with a little smile. "A man that knows Gilbert and Sullivan, deserves an authentic British object to remind him of home when he's so far from it," he said, handing forward. Indy grabbed it dumbfounded and examined the clear copper surface. "But, I'm not British…"

Sallah laughed and replied through gritted teeth, "So then it'll remind you of the language and not the home. And it'll remind you that I am your friend". Indy looked up in surprise and felt through his pockets for something to give him. His father had told him that it was custom to give something back. Unfortunately, the only thing he could find was a piece of grit and a used handkerchief. He looked up at Sallah who kept smiling and put the items back into his pocket. "Thank you Sallah, but I don't…" and he didn't get further because Sallah slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "Indy! No need to do something about that now. We shall have a drink some time, but now I have to show you around this place," and then he signalled for Indy to follow him. Indy took one last look at the pocket watch and put it away, suddenly remembering what Abner had said about Sallah's devotion for brandy. "That man has been raised in the wrong body and in the wrong country," Indy mused under his breath, shaking his head at Sallah's British ways.

"Indy! We have very little time, and Abner will hound me if I don't show you around!" Sallah shouted at him, gesturing magnificently with his large arms for him to follow, and he did follow suit after sighing when Abner had been mentioned. He thought to himself that this journey would have been far more enjoyable if Marion had been with them, except for the fact that sometimes she could take very much after her father. "She's certainly a far more pleasant view…" Indy muttered, running after Sallah who'd already started walking towards the outlet.

**The Mansion on the mountainside of La Sila**

Eliza was humming a light little tune with a breezy voice while she tripped her way through the house, fixing a carpet there, dusting off a shelve somewhere else. It was her own little routine, and she found that it calmed her spirits to always go through the same list of tasks everyday, to know that everything was in order and under her control was a thing she liked. Even though she missed her master when he was away, but she always felt comfortable when he saw it fit to leave everything in her hands. It was a bond of trust between the two of them, and she liked the fact that he trusted her with the house and the safety of his daughter.

She put down the vase that she'd been cleaning and sat down. Abner's daughter… Many things had happened since Abner left home. She'd almost revealed the secret, but she had no idea how Marion could already know about it. Eliza was aware of the fact that Abner sometimes stepped into his study with Jacob following closely by because he had this monthly need to discuss it and to keep himself assured that he was doing the right thing, not telling her that is. Sometimes he would even discuss it with her, and every time they would reach the same conclusion; she should never know what had happened so long time ago, because it wouldn't do any of them any good. Eliza sighed to herself and put a hand to her forehead, wiping of the sweat that had accumulated there from all the work. She wished she could do more for her master, because it hurt so much to be the one to watch him break into tears and cry on her shoulder. Sometimes she had no other desire than to walk to his daughter's room and tell her the secret as to spare Abner from doing the deed himself.

Eliza sighed again. "She already knows that something isn't right, and without Abner here to tell her…" It was surprising how quickly she actually came to the conclusion of going to Marion's room, and after making her mind up, she put the cloth on the table and dusted off her clothes, heading for the girl's room. While walking up the stairs she whispered to herself, "I started it and now I'm going to finish it, because she deserves to know the truth…"

She tried to figure out what exactly to say as she walked down the hallway, but then she suddenly noticed how quiet it had become. Marion's presence was always to be noticed, even when she was in her bed and sour, you could always sense that she was there. Eliza felt no other presence than her own and rushed to Marion's room with a fastening heartbeat. She reached as far as the bend in the hall, leading directly to Marion's door. It was open. In the door stood little Tara, innocently playing with her white dress, looking directly at an empty bed with ruffled sheets on it and no Marion in it. Tara turned to look at her mother with her big, brown eyes, saying like it was the greatest truism ever spoken, "She's gone…"

**A/N Thanks for the support guys. I know this chapter isn't as long as one wants, but who can shout at the busy people, really? ****I'd like for it to be longer, but hopefully I'll make that up to y'all the next time. See ya ;)**


	12. Time For The Truth To Come Out

A/N Thank you Monkey, that little rascal Ms Crookshanks who moonlighted as 2lazy2login

**A/N ****So… Here I am again. I couldn't in my wildest dreams have believed that I would actually come back to this story, but after I got that cute, sarcastic flamer from Ms. Crookshanks/QueenOfSparrabeth, I could not – with a clear conscience – just sit down in front of my computer and make homework. NO, I would have to begin writing this instead ;D **

12th Chapter of Huevo de Chivo

"**Time for the Truth to Come Out****"**

Her skin burned underneath the Saharan Sun and Marion cursed inwardly for the lack of a fresh breeze in her face. It made her yearn for the atmosphere in the cabin she'd stayed in during the trip over the Mediterranean. A cool, shady and quiet place so a person was able to think about what had to be done when the ship made berth in Cairo, a person was able to organize all their thoughts in the correct order and therefore a person like Marion knew exactly what her next step would be. She lifted a bag over her shoulder and made her way through the crowded market square of Cairo. Many of the natives where mystified by the young girl who walked confidently among them and her appearance made many turn their heads after passing her on the street. Marion kept her head cool and tried to ignore the stares and whispers behind her back. She had come here with one purpose alone, and it was a matter that she had to resolve with her father. That meant that anything else mattered little. It perhaps added to the number of eyes that searched her figure; a girl so young and so out of place, looking so determined was not an everyday sight in their city.

Marion went on unfazed, finally finding what she had been searching for; a camel salesman. He was a middle-aged man with dark skin and coal-like eyes. Marion talked with him in his native language which obviously caught the man by surprise. Even his daughter looked away from the camel she had been tending too as her father started to bargain the price of a guide and transport to the excavation site located outside the city. Marion wasn't at all surprised that he knew of the expedition, but of course she kept it perfectly hidden that she was the daughter of the one in charge of the dig. Marion had learned from her father that one should never blindly trust anyone with information that could hurt oneself. She asked the price of the camel and was given an outrageously large price. With a little cunning she soon got a guide and the camel for the same price he'd suggested in the first place. Marion reached forward her hand to close the deal and the man wiped his brow with a piece of cloth, laughing at her, saying in his own language that she was far too good to negotiate and that she would succeed greatly if she ever entered the world of trade. The last remark made Marion's lips turn upwards, but just a little bit. She had not forgotten why she was there and immediately asked for the guide because she wanted to be on her way as soon as possible. The salesman looked over his shoulder and pointed to the girl who'd looked at them before. It was only now that Marion took her time to look at her. She was tall and skinny with her hair shaven off, even though a thin line of black hair adorned her bare skull.

The man told her that it was his daughter, a true natural in finding her way out in the desert and the best guide in the area. Marion forgot that she herself was a woman and took Abner's approach and actually criticised her for being a woman. The man was very eager to promote his daughter who only kept a stony gaze at Marion which made her nervous. He even started speaking English; "No, my daughter shall be you guide. She shall guide you because she the best is," he said and smiled at her. Marion tried not to look at the woman while ignoring the unsettling feeling she had when being scrutinized so intently. Even though she felt uncomfortable in her presence, she also knew the importance of finding a good guide and she felt the truth in the salesman's words. She did indeed look like someone who could take care of herself in any uncomfortable environment. Therefore, Marion reached a conclusion and reached forward a hand, entering into a deal.

It was only after watching the woman saddle two camels and pack her gear onto the backs of them, that she was completely sure she had made the right decision. The woman wore light fabric, a pair of thick sandals to protect her from the burning sand. She had strong shoulders and a slender form, a human built for the desert. She saddled up on the camel and waited until Marion had done the same. She didn't seem surprised at all that Marion had no trouble whatsoever saddling up, and she only nodded and asked; "Where".

Marion told her of the dig site, quietly pondering why she spoke so little. She knew the location, said it was only a day's journey away and without further ado, the two people set out on their camels, out of Cairo to spend a day underneath the burning Egyptian sun.

**The Dig Site, somewhere between Alexandria and Cairo**

The night air was calm. Small breezes brushed about the sand in a playful manner, cooling down Indy's sunkissed skin. He was laying flat on a solitary rock in the middle of a valley, watching the moon while relaxing his tired body from a long day of hard work. The rock still carried some warmth from the sun and Indy sighed, feeling as comfortable as if he was lying in his own bed. He had been working so hard that he'd forgotten to think about anything else but the dig and Abner's obsession, but now when he had time for thinking he thought of only one thing; Marion. She seemed to have creeped into his thoughts numerous times lately, and even though he didn't understand it, it was a welcoming distraction from his training with Abner. He missed her and suddenly felt a tinge of sadness when thinking about how long it would be before he saw her again.

He still didn't understand why she had come to his room that night. He'd already packed his things for the following morning and had been ready to go to bed. Lying beside her had been like holding on to an electric current that stimulated his thoughts and dreams in the strangest fashion. Sometimes he couldn't breathe, sometimes it was like he would never sleep again and sometime during that night, he remembered that he'd thought he'd die before he ever let go of her again. Indy pondered this past experience. He wondered about every detail simply because he couldn't understand it. Why could he not control himself when comforting a poor girl? It was what Abner had wanted him to do, so why couldn't he do it? Speaking of Abner, he was the very person that decided to appear by the very same rock Indy was sprawled upon.

"Enjoying the spices of the Egyptian winds?" he asked cryptically, surprising Indy who sat up straight, too crazed by his thoughts to notice the man sneaking up on him. Indy stared at Abner's smiling face for a moment before said man positioned himself beside him, slapping his legs and grabbing his knees like a grandpa who was just about to tell his grandchild one of his many stories. And Abner did indeed look like someone who was about to tell him a story. It glittered in his eyes, the same passion Indy had seen there when they arrived.

"Oh yes, these Egyptian winds will fool you, because they contain spices that can drive a man mad with desire. Not to mention the heat because if that doesn't get to your head, I don't know what it is that does…" Indy tried being focused, because he wasn't quite sure what it was that Abner was getting at, but he couldn't help the mental picture of Marion's face hiding in the back of his mind, and the very physical reaction it brought just by thinking of her. In fact, he was just about to wander off into his own thoughts once again, before he was harshly driven out of his reverie by a comment Abner had just made.

"What…?" he asked, a blank expression in place as to not sound suspicious. Abner was laughing with squinted eyes, laughing in that sort of way where you don't know if he's having a fit or if he's choking. Almost no sound reached across his lips, except for small spits of high-pitched tones when he had to come up for air. If Indy looked closer, he could see the saliva forming in the corner of his mouth and if he'd moved to breathe the same air as his mentor, he would have crinkled his nose from the stench of alcohol. Indy moved back somewhat, not because he had anything against the man being drunk, hell he could use a drink himself if just to forget about what he'd left behind, but because of what Abner disclosed so graciously to him after recuperating from a burp.

"You know m'boy, it isn't everyday you meet a woman like that. I mean, you meet plenty of beautiful women, but no one like her. She was, she was something out of this world I tell you and she had that thing about her, you know, that quality that sets her apart from the rest, that makes you sure that you're compatible and that even though it's only for an hour or so, it's a passion worth living for. She had that you know…"

Indy listened intently, trying to sort the actual truth from the rest. It was only know he saw the bottle Abner'd been carrying around, certainly the cause of drunkenness as Abner poured some down his throat. The man rested his eyes for a moment, probably relishing in the memories. 'Is he talking about his wife?' Indy wondered, though something told him that that wasn't the case, but he was curious now, so to keep Abner talking he took the bottle from his grasp, drinking his own share. The alcohol hit him with a blow to his mind, bewildering him for a short moment before he could make out the singular dots on the night-sky's firmament once more. 'What's in this stuff?' he asked himself, taking a look at the bottle before putting it away, out of Abner's reach. He looked over at the man who looked like he would smash his head into the rock from falling on his back, but Indy was quicker to react. He reached over and slapped the man, pulling him up by the shoulder. It disturbed Indy slightly that he actually enjoyed hitting his "employer", but it was a necessary evil.

"Who was she?" Indy asked, trying to sound like he didn't care. The subject matter made Abner wake up once again, apparently not remembering what Indy'd just done to him. "She was fate. It was like it was predestined we'd meet because I was having such a terrible day. They'd cut off the support for the dig and we were to be sent home at once after receiving the news and I was walking down the marketplace, scaring of every salesman that tried approaching me, and suddenly, she was just there. I looked up at some point and she was in my eyesight. I don't know how long we stared, but I was sure that I could see her as transfixed with me as I was with her. I thought I'd never see her again because a carriage rode between us and then she was out of sight…" Abner sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand even though it was cool. 'Is it the memory or the insanely strong drink that makes him sweat?' Indy asked himself, waiting silently for him to continue with the story.

"That night my colleagues went out on the town, but I was walking alone. I wasn't looking for something particular but I was thinking about her, and suddenly I'd been walking for three hours straight and there was no light. There was desert sand underneath my feet and the only thing I could see was an open flame from a big fire somewhere out in the distance. I followed it and then there was a stream. Behind the stream there was this great house, even greater than my own, and I walked closer, searching for someone, perhaps to ask the owner if I could stay the night…" At this Abner sighed with a smile on his face, like he'd just entered a world of exquisite bliss, "But thankfully the master of the house wasn't the first one I met. You see Indy, I discovered I'd wandered straight into a duke's harem. Can you believe it?"

Indy creased his brow, suddenly wondering if the man hadn't just gone over his head in telling some fairytale story instead of something that had actually occurred. "You're sure that this is real, right?" he asked tiredly, putting the bottle in Abner's lap while getting ready to leave. Perhaps the man could sleep off the hangover and the longing for his daughter back at home while dreaming sweet dreams, but fact was, Indy himself was tired and wanted to go to bed, knowing full well he had a long day in for him when daybreak came. Before he had his chance to move though, Abner had successfully dropped the bottle, pouring the contents onto himself and onto Indy. He moved quickly for a drunk man and grabbed Indy's shoulder, saying to him with a horrible stench of alcohol breath; "I know it's for real, dait. I was there myself!"

Indy tried freeing himself from his grasp, but the man was surprisingly strong. "I know I didn't believe it myself. I still don't till this very day, but it was, it was!" Indy now had both his hands on one of Abner's arms, but the old man was grabbing his elbow, trying to hold him in one place while Indy wasn't succeeding in scurrying away. They tumbled around on the rock, panting and slipping on the spilled alcohol, each trying to get an upper hand. One was clinging to the other like a drowning man, and the other was just very bent on getting away. Indy realised Abner was much stronger than him, but in his clouded state, he would be easy to topple over, so Indy moved to his feet, dragging him with and as soon as the man had some ground underneath his feet Indy shot out a foot, kicking at his legs which pummelled together like dry palm trees breaking in two. He hadn't thought it through though because Abner still had a firm grip on him and took Indy down to earth with him.

"Son, son! This is important!" Abner shouted, not realising that he wasn't the one with the upper hand, but the choice of words was enough to get Indy's attention. He loosened the grip he had on him for a moment and was immediately toppled over by his mentor. Now held in cheque he could feel Abner's panting breath on his face and he grimaced. "Let go of me, now," he said with a threatening low voice and the effect was striking. Abner let go of him, sitting by himself with his hands in his lap. Indy moved to sit up, wiping his face from all the dirt and grime accumulated during the short fight. It was only now that Indy realised the wetness of his clothes and the stench it brought with it. The bottle Abner had dropped had poured out onto him. Looking over at a dirty Abner, Indy could see that he was also wet; he'd just poured it onto himself from the waist down. Indy gave a short grunt; it looked like he'd been… well, you know. Abner looked over at him and Indy met his eyes after a moment, his own becoming serious again.

Indy sighed, throwing his neck back while cracking a few muscles. "You were saying about the harem…?" he asked, dejectedly, wanting the night to end, the bottle to disappear and Abner with it.

"She was there. The first room I walk into and it's full of exotic beauties and she's there. She was the most beautiful of them all and I knew I couldn't hesitate when I had the chance, so I ran to her and took her by the arm and we were out of there in a second. The most wonderful thing is that she didn't resist at all. I thought that it could only confirm that it wasn't just something I was feeling." Abner sat in silence after this for a while. Indy sat still, still trying to discern who this woman was, because if anything, it didn't sound at all like Emma Ravenwood, the late wife of Abner Ravenwood. His dad had told him very little of her because it was painful for him to remember, but the little he'd learned of her was that she was a frail woman with beautiful eyes, sunlight and paleness. Nothing in his father's description fitted that of a dark-haired temptress from the Egyptian desert. No, Indy didn't believe that this was Emma that Abner was talking of.

"After that night I took her with me to Italy. She had no where else to go and I only wanted her, a perfect ending for once…" Abner said, obviously thinking of the night they'd supposedly "shared" together. Indy couldn't help himself from asking the question burning on the tip of his tongue.

"What happened afterwards?"

The question surprised Abner, making him look crestfallen. For some reason it was impossible for him to meet Indy's eyes anymore and it was impossible for Indy to discern what had caused the reaction if he hadn't heard the mumbled response from under Abner's breath. "…She left me…"

For some reason he did not know of, Indy somehow found Abner's eyes again, asking the question that had been hiding in the back of his mind ever since that day he'd overheard the conversation in Abner's study with Marion's tutor, Jacob.

"Once, you told Marion something about her mother that wasn't true. What's the secret?"

It might have been because he was slightly dazed because of the alcohol. Maybe he'd hit his head in the fight? It might even be some crazy notion that Abner was too drunk to fully understand the seriousness of the question and being as drunk as he was, he would have forgotten everything the following mind. All these thoughts ran through Indy's mind before he'd even uttered a word and the aftermath of the question was deafening. His terror rose with the prolonged silence and suddenly he couldn't keep Abner's gaze anymore. The intense glare he got from him was just too intense to withhold, so he looked away, fearing the next words coming out of the man's mouth.

He more felt than saw Abner rise, suddenly seeming quite sober, only adding fear to what Indy was feeling. The man took a step closer, and in two deliberately slow steps he was standing in front of Indy's crouched position, his knee calf the height of his head. Suddenly Indy felt very small, but he knew what he had to do. He looked up, considering in the back of his mind if he shouldn't also stand. He didn't get the chance.

"It's none of your damn business. If I ever hear you utter as much as a syllable to anyone of what I think you might know, you'll be thrown out of my house and then you'll have nowhere to go," and with that last threat, Abner reached down to grab the bottle and disappeared.

Indy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He'd seen something in those eyes. He saw fear and oddly enough, it reminded him of Marion.

**S****omewhere between Alexandria and Cairo**

The camel was getting tired and it wasn't because it's sides where getting damp, it was beginning to chill, and camels don't much like to work their muscles when it's night and cold outside. That was what Marion had been told by Omayra in the longest conversation she'd held with her guide yet. It had consisted of; "Cold night no good for camels. Muscles ache." Then she'd given a very small smile towards her, saying in a deep voice which reminded her of Sallah, "We rest." They'd soon put up a shelter for the camels and a shelter for themselves.

Marion was about to fall asleep when Omayra surprised her with asking the question; "Why you here?" For some reason she knew not of she let it all out, in English and sometimes in Omayra's native tongue. She'd kept it all inside for so long, it almost felt like she would burst if she had to keep ti in after the woman had asked. She told her everything she knew of. She told her of the secret that her father kept from her, something she had the right to know. She told her of Jacobs betrayal as her confidante and the lies that Eliza had told right after she was about to utter the truth by mistake. She told Omayra of hitting Joey and him hitting her and them fighting. And last, Indy. Indy who'd made her feel so bad since she'd seen his fedora hat from her window for the first time. And when she couldn't speak anymore, she fell asleep while Omayra kept her eyes open, sometimes gazing out into the dark to be aware of wild beasts approaching the camp.

It might have been true that Omayra didn't say much, but it said little about the size and direction of her trail of thought. As she looked over at the young girl, she couldn't help but think that there was something to be fascinated about with this man, and without uttering a single word, she thought that chance be she could be harbouring some feelings for him.


	13. The Point of No Return 1st Part

A/N So… Here I am again

**A/N So I left people hanging last time with no comment at the end of the chapter. Truth be told I was too relieved to be finished with it, to actually think about writing something like a thank you or an apology. Let****'s just say that the rush of it also left it with some grammar mistakes if you've noticed it yet. And then to the fun stuff, because this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, this is the chapter that was already written when I started, and it's been tweaked with some twists, some humanness and even though it sounds egotistical to say it, I think this is my best work yet. It's got some gold nuggets. Therefore I'm even more interested this time to hear the thoughts of readers and reviewers, so please don't shy away or forget the little review-button at the bottom.**

**I'm getting a little anxious writing this because A/N's aren't usually this long, so if you would read it and tell me what you think, you'd make this girl very happy ******

13th Chapter of Huevo de Chivo

"**The Point of No Return – Part 1"**

_He might not know it but he hadn't known it for a long time. He had been in the dark like he'd kept her in the dark since she was a littl__e girl with nothing else but the devotion for her father. She'd had nothing but him and he'd betrayed that trust with his lies. She'd decided it that same morning, waking underneath the harsh desert sun, making her eyes squint so fiercely that tears formed in her eyes that she would no longer be kept in the dark. He might not know that the day when he would be held accountable was so near, he might not know that it was today. She swore to herself that he would never forget what this day was about and she did so with the tears running down her cheeks._

He knew the days would be long, he knew the hours would stretch onwards, passing by slowly second by second, and the feeling it brought was just as hopeless as watching the endless sand dunes stretching out to the point where the eyes could not see any further. It would be a long time before he saw Marion again. Too long.

Indy hit himself on the forehead, crushing his eyes to scrape away any remains of sleep. To his surprise he could feel a small ache in the back of his head from last night, but he couldn't decide whether it was from that one swig of the bottle or if it was from the short tumbling around with Abner that had done the trick. He groaned at the memory, thinking back on Abner's threat, suddenly wishing very much that he had a bottle by his side to forget, just like Abner did with his problems. As Indy rose from the bed he tried distracting himself from his thoughts and the aches his body told him, by listening to the rhythmic, nasal humming of the workers somewhere in the distance, the hollow thump when an axe hit solid hard rock. The clothes he'd worn yesterday where in a heap by the bed and still, drunk with sleep he pulled them on, not even bothering buttoning the shirt.

The tent flap was open, and he left it that way as he walked in the general direction of Sallah's tent. He knew that he had to talk with somebody and even though Sallah was a close friend of Abner's, somehow Indy knew that the man could be trusted. He was just about to consider how to break it gently to the man of what happened last night, when he was hit square in the back, a hit that actually succeeded in making him fall forwards to the ground. Those long workdays had taken their toll on him and he was feeling his weaknesses very much right now.

"Ah, the desert can only humble those who think they know all," someone all too familiar said which was followed by that huge boisterous grin that only served to fuel Indy's anger even more. While Sallah held his belly, still very much laughing Indy rose slowly, dusting of his already ruined clothes while giving the man the most intense glare he'd ever pulled. The laughter quickly subsided as Sallah suddenly became very serious indeed. Before Indy had the chance to say one damn word to the man, the latter had very suddenly taken to clap the dust off Indy's shoulders, giving him harsh treatment while trying to act nice.

"Oh, Indy, I'm sorry to have hit you. Forgive me please for my rudeness. We shall talk about it but first you need food. It's easier to forgive on a full stomach," he said, reaching forward to grab Indy's shoulder. Indy could do nothing but follow the man, and soon enough he'd been forgiven, and not long after, he was laughing and being as good-humoured as Indy thought him to be most the time.

What surprised Indy the most was that he had such a hard time telling Sallah of what had occurred last night. They ate and they drank, they took a little tour around the latest spot for excavation, Sallah even showed him their latest findings, and even though Indy could get distracted in what his passion was, or his growing admiration for this man, he still couldn't quite put it out of his head, that he had to tell him something that would perhaps compromise his relationship with his employer and close friend, and as time passed by the thought kept nagging, growing bigger as the sun rolled over the sky, making the shadows play in different shades of blue on the slopes of the dunes. It was actually watching the shadows shift on the sand dunes that for a moment captured Indy into silence as he stared at them, making Sallah backtrack as he had been walking away from him.

"Indy, you seem too deep in thought for that brandy right now. Is something the matter?" he asked, standing beside him, looking out on the same view as him. Indy answered with a sigh, his eyes squinting as they searched the sky.

"Sallah, I've got something to tell you, I think something's going on with Abner. There's something he's hiding," Indy started.

"Abner's a man of many secrets. You can't claim to know all, but then again you shouldn't know them. Why does this make you wonder?

"This one's big. And it concerns Marion so yeah, I'm wondering," Indy said, and finished as he noticed Sallah's raised eyebrows, "It's Marion, she's Abner's daughter and I'm not interested"

"You aren't?" Sallah asked with scepticism.

"No, and I shouldn't be, because she's young and-," Indy shook his head for a moment, trying to ignore the stupidity of his own admissions, "she's innocent, and from what I heard she shouldn't ever know because it would destroy her…"

Sallah stood quiet for a duration of time that Indy found endless, until he finally broke the silence. "What do you know of this? You say you've heard things?"

Indy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I accidentally overheard a conversation a while ago and last night I… I asked him about it," he said, his voice fading when he saw the widening in Sallah's dark eyes.

"You asked him face to face about a secret that could ruin his daughter's life? A student asks his teacher about admitting to him something that could ruin a family member's life? It's like Gilbert asking Sullivan to stop laughing at him!" he almost shouted, a smile on his lips. Indy could only shake his head at the very inside play on British humour, but he wasn't given a chance to speak when Sallah broke out into another laugh, obviously thinking the situation a great deal funnier from his point of view than it was from Indy's. He was just about to say something to the man when he finally stood straight, wiping the mirth from his eyes. "Ah, Indy. I asked Abner if you were an entertaining guy, and he didn't lie when he said you were"

Indy only glared at the man, "Well, he didn't lie about that." Sallah became serious again.

"What did he do? He must have threatened you," the man said, eyeing Indy intently.

Indy could only nod. "If the secret's big enough, the threat is too, and believe me; he was serious about the stuff he said to me…" He broke the eye contact with the other man, staring out into the distance. Some silence passed between the two men before Sallah finally broke it with a quite unexpected question.

"You like her don't you?" he asked, knowing full well that there was no need to mention any names. The question made Indy turn slightly in his direction, and when he hesitated to answer, he'd already given the answer Sallah expected.

"So we've got a big family secret, a father who lies to his daughter… Where do you fit in?" Sallah asked.

"I don't know," Indy sighed, "But one thing's for sure. We should definitely go back to your tent for that brandy right now." The thought of letting go was so overwhelming it even served to overwhelm even him. Indy could easily imagine the rest of this day drizzle away; enjoying the company of his new friend instead of having to actually think through what he should do with his knowledge.

Suddenly he felt happy that he wasn't going to see Marion for a long time because then he'd actually have to think through what he should say to her, but this was opposed to a growing yearning he couldn't understand. A yearning that he'd only discovered a few minutes ago when Sallah had made him aware that he did feel somewhat protective of her when she was near. Now that he thought about it, he'd also given it a great deal of thought as to how she would handle being alone in that big house with Joey, but then again, if they ever got into a serious fight with fists and such, then he was pretty sure of who the winner would be. He shuddered visibly at the memory of that day by the lake. It seemed not so long ago when she'd tried landing him with a right hook and he'd felt the force of it. It had made him very much aware of her temper but also of her strength.

Indy began hurrying along as the memories flooded back to him, making that yearning ever so much clearer and stronger. It made him feel like going crazy if wasn't allowed to sleep or at least drink himself senseless, and it couldn't happen fast enough. He suddenly felt a tug at his shoulder, but he shook it off because Sallah might want to slow their pace and he didn't want that. Sallah tugged at his shoulder again, saying; "Indy, look," and out in the distance, Indy could spot two figures on what appeared to be camels, and they where headed directly in their direction.

Indy came to a halt, holding a hand over his eyes to make out more details from the two figures. "Say Sallah, is it normal for two travellers to be way out here?" he asked. He could see from the edge of his sight that the dark-tanned man shook his face, just as perplexed as he was. The figures came closer, steadily heading for them, and Indy thought he could spot the forms as being very slim, perhaps female. It became clear as they closed in that they where indeed both female, and suddenly it hit him.

That posture reminded him very much of a certain girl that had preoccupied his mind very much lately. If it hadn't been because he'd forgotten to breathe in, he would have given a sigh. Something finally clicked into place and it felt very much like being slightly drunk, but still with the control of your own body. One of the women was definitely Marion. How and why she'd come to be out in the outskirts of the Libyan Desert was of no importance right now.

Indy found himself walking slowly towards her; his usually leisure walk had been replaced by that of a staggering drunken man. He didn't even notice Sallah following suit. And suddenly, when he hadn't expected it, she was so near he could see her face and without thinking, he searched those eyes for some recognition of that same yearning. He could have made himself believe that the spark glistening in her eyes was that same yearning, but he knew that it wasn't. It was darker somehow, like she'd set off on some mission where there would be time for nothing else until she'd finished what she'd set out to do. In his head, this reminded him very much of the Marion he knew.

He did see recognition in her eyes though as she neared. They where only ten feet or so away and the camels came to a halt as Marion slid down to the ground, keeping eye contact with Indy. He didn't mind the other woman or Sallah anymore as all his focus was on her.

"Hey Marion."

"Hi Indy, I need to speak with my father."

**A/N Okay, so the part where I said that this chapter was the chapter you've all been waiting for? Not true because I've had to divide this one up into two bits. The next chapter will be up very, very soon, though I'm having trouble ending it. **

**I'm afraid I'm experiencing a new case of writer's block, so do something quick, cure me with flamers, reviews, cookies, anything!**


	14. The Point of No Return 2nd Part

**A/N Okay, so this is the chap you've been waiting for… ******** I know you all think you've waited too long for it, but don't think that reviewing doesn't help, because it really does. I've told some of my readers that this chapter was pre-written but because of these very nice reviews I've grown accustomed to getting, I've worked extra hard on perfecting this chapter as many things with great importance happens in this chap. SO without further ado, go an enjoy yourselves :D**

* * *

14th Chapter of Huevo de Chivo

"**The Point of No Return – Part 2****"**

* * *

_He did see recognition in her eyes though as she neared. They where only ten feet or so away and the camels came to a halt as Marion slid down to the ground, keeping eye contact with Indy. He didn't mind the other woman or Sallah anymore as all his focus was on her. _

"_Hey Marion."_

"_Hi Indy, I need to speak with my father."_

* * *

It takes a few seconds for him to register the meaning of the words coming out of her mouth. He was too busy relishing in the great feeling it was, just to see her again. She didn't notice it though, because for some reason she knew the general direction of the camp. She only stopped to look at him once and proceeded with giving the reigns of her camel to Omayra, walking past him with little patience.

It was only when he couldn't see her in front of him anymore that he noticed she was gone. Instead he came face to face with a dark-skinned, lithe woman with no hair. She looked at him with a small smirk on her dark lips and nodded once; "You must be Indiana Jones," she said, smiling at his furrowed brow. He was just about to ask her something, anything, when Sallah interrupted him with a push that almost made him fall to the ground. The man came fourth and gave the woman a great bear hug, laughing his boisterous laugh yet another time. "Omayra, is your father still earning his bread by cheating tourists?"

Indy looked at Sallah and Omayra shortly before he turned around, frantically searching for Marion. She was in their previous path, a good stretch ahead of them and too far away from him. For a moment he felt panic in his heart, thinking that she'd only come to be able to be the one to leave him. Even though the sand gave way to his feet, making it hard to run, he set out in a run anyway, deciding with a will of steel that he would reach her before she got too far away.

She was already down at the camp when he reached her and he stopped her with a tug to her shoulder, making her turn abruptly like she'd just been disturbed in something very important.

"Marion, what are you doing here?" Indy asked, completely breathless, but he didn't get any answer because it was readable in her eyes. She was angry, determined and suddenly he felt like some distance between them would've been nice. She glared him and his question down, and then she looked to both sides. Workers where looking at her strangely because it wasn't custom for a woman to stand up to a man like that, it wasn't even normal for her to even be there, under any possible circumstances and yet she was. Once more she remembered her mission and then she turned to Indy, who was still looking a little confused. She sighed when she felt a small tinge deep in her stomach when she met his perplexed gaze. She would have to deal with that later.

"Where's Abner's tent?" she asked in a stern tone.

Indy seemed to wake from his daze quicker than before and pointed in the tent's direction. Marion was off in an instant, thumping her way over the ground with quick steps, her legs almost faster at taking her tent than the rest of her body was to follow them. Indy was right behind her, and without a call to his mentor, she entered the tent, only stopping to make out the surroundings of the inside of the tent and the position of her father.

The man was resting in a chair; his shoulders slumped while his head was deep in the pages of some book on his desk, his back to his daughter standing still in the opening. Indy stopped beside Marion and he heard her giving an audible sigh as she took a step further into the shade. Indy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he bore witness to the situation in front of him. His daughter was right there and he wasn't even aware. He couldn't feel her presence while being to enamoured in his work. Indy thought idly in his mind that the situation mirrored their relationship perfectly. Why else wasn't she allowed to journey with him?

"Dad?" she asked silently, the sight of him actually terrified her in some respect, but it was only a weak millisecond, then it was gone and replaced with the will of steel she'd carried with her ever since she left their home. She watched silently as he turned around, somewhere halfway it looked like he knew what he would face but surprise was still very much painted on his face when their eyes met.

"…Marion?" he said, eyes wide, but then a smile erupted on his face, so happy to see his daughter after such a long depravation of her company. He was half out of his chair when he actually noticed the look he was given, it emanated from her being and gave the atmosphere an electric tint, like something big was going to happen. 'She looked most foreboding,' he thought to himself with a furrowed brow, and then suddenly a thought hit him, that she was going to say something that would destroy something precious, something as precious as his secret. He held his breath in the silence and awaited whatever should come out of his daughter's mouth.

"…I told you not to lie to me anymore Abner, but you keep on hiding like some little gravedigger with a secret treasure," she started, advancing further into the tent, "What is it you're hiding from your daughter Abner, what is it?"

Before she'd even taken a step he'd known what it was about, why else would she be here? He knew that it would only be a matter of time, but his love for his daughter had clouded his judgment as he'd hoped they could've gone on forever in that ignorant bliss. That specific hope had been crushed now and the only thing he could think of was to just prolong this twisted state of things for as long as he could. Thinking this he tried to hide the very pale tint he was sure his face had gotten as she'd come closer. He gave little thought to what he said, his speech jumbled because of his equally jumbled thoughts, "Marion… The long journey must have clouded your mind… I haven't hidden any-"

"Shut it!" she shouted at him with such force that he was visibly taking aback, completely stiff from the anger in her voice.

She took a breath, "I heard it from Jacob. I had to hear it from Eliza," she was close to him now, her arms gesturing about like voicing her anger wasn't enough so she had to do it physically too. Her teeth were showing as her voice came out in an unrecognisable and strangled whisper, hiding the usual melodious voice. "Of all the people in the world that you could have told, you went and told it to a servant, but you hid the truth from your own daughter. Of all people!" she shouted and knocked over a chair standing nearby. Abner shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and Marion moved in for the kill. She moved over to hold onto the back of his chair and put her face right beside his head.

"Now… Tell me how my mother died."

His shoulders slumped, eyes searched the loft of the tent frantically and his breathing had suddenly become erratic. She could see sweat forming on his brow and his hands where in his fists. Some time during his search for hope, he fastened his eyes on Indy. The man was silent but he returned the look with no compassion at all. He was only a spectator in this.

Abner did not dare meet the gaze of his daughter, so he turned away from her side, still trying to hold on to the broken picture that was his life.

"I… There's nothing to tell really…" He could feel her eyes sending daggers into his back, and right there, he decided.

"Emma… Emma committed suicide a couple of weeks after you were born," he whispered.

He could hear her gasp as she let go of the chair and he took a sigh of relief.

"You… You're lying…" she said, making Abner turn to look at her. Now the tables where turned and he was the one with upper hand, even though he didn't want it to be so. He didn't even want this conversation, but he had to tell her something.

"That's the honest truth, Marion."

She was confused, her eyes searching the ground. "But, but why?" she asked. Abner took a deep breath but he already knew that he couldn't tell her. It was too horrible. Instead he gave a sigh and said, "I don't know…" Hiding his head to give belief to his lie.

It didn't fool Marion at all. She only had to look at him for a moment as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. She knew that he was lying, but her body was so tired. She suddenly felt her mind blur and her legs give away as she was caught by someone, Indy. Suddenly she couldn't think and felt that all she wanted to do was go far away from this tent, from her father, from their house on the mountain. Just go somewhere far away where everything was new and unknown, and without her mind trying to object and think about it; she wished that Indy would come along too on that journey.

**Indy's Tent**

Indy could only thank the Gods for her being so lithe. She was completely limb, her muscles sore and mind tired from the stress that he had no idea how long she'd endured. It must have been for more than a few days, perhaps months even, before he even came to their house. The home was far away, likewise the memories of it. All he had to cling on to right was her and the situation at hand. He lifted her so she could sit on his bed, and when she sat up straight he rose to stretch his back, cracking a few back muscles.

He looked down at her; hair covering her face and her motionless hands resting in her lap. He sat down in front of her, eying her with a worried look.

"Marion," he said, reaching forward to rest a hand on her shoulder. The reaction was a spasm and before he knew, they multiplied to more spasms, and her entire frame began to shake. He could hear her crying and reached his other hand forward to remove the hair in front of her face. The tears where indeed falling and her cheeks glistened with them, becoming red and irritant.

He could see that she wasn't able to control it at all because her face was contorted into the grimace of one in pain. Without even considering it, he pulled her forward, sitting on his knees to better hug her, and she cried into his dirty shirt. For how long he knew not, but he couldn't object to the fact that he'd liked it to go on forever. The thought of taking care of her awoke something in him and the need to be close to her grew even more.

Her breathing became slower and her hands crawled up to his shoulders, trying to push him away for a moment. He gave her the space she needed, moving a hand to move some hair behind her ear. It made her smile a little as she wiped her cheeks, flushed from the salt. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. It was weird to see her like this. Her mouth might be smiling but her eyes told a different story. They where empty somehow, like she could break out into another burst of tears any second.

Indy knew that he didn't want her to cry again, even though that meant he got to hold her. He could see that she was expecting something from him, but he didn't know what. He could only stare at her, and he was just about to ask her if she was feeling better when she acted on herself, moving close, putting a hand on his shoulder and her lips in his. Whatever words he would have uttered, they where completely forgotten.

She didn't even expect that much, she barely even touched his lips, but when he didn't react she moved away, intently searching his face for some sort of reaction. His eyes where closed, so there was a reaction, though it was little. He finally opened his eyes, moving his face away as if stunned to see her there.

His mind had gone into a meltdown. He knew not what to make of it and for a second he tried to make himself believe that it hadn't happened. 'Did she… actually just… kiss me?' he thought to himself, still too stunned to comply. She'd just kissed him, just when he'd dismissed the thought of kissing her.

"uhm…" he started, looking down, but then he realized that he still had his arms around her. He removed them quickly and as a reflex he stood up to have a better overview of the situation. Their eyes met again. His was slightly panicked and hers where frightened, confused at what had just transpired.

"uhm…" he started, once again. He staggered a few steps backwards, putting some space between them. "I'I have some business with to tend to…" he said, trying to figure out if he should say more, perhaps a "thanks for the kiss" and then "sleep tight now", but before he could even consider the stupidity of his thoughts, he'd staggered out of his own tent, hoping that she would be asleep when he came back.

Inside the tent Marion was still paralyzed. She still couldn't believe that he'd just left her alone, all by herself in this strange place, but then, very slowly, the thing that had happened between them got through to her painstaking head.

She had just kissed Abner's student. He was handsome and charming and 26, compared to her 15 years! What had she done? Why had she reacted that way towards a man who'd only tried to comfort her? To him giving her a hug and for her to just kiss him like that?

Her eyes searched the tent to assure herself that he was indeed gone and for the moment, she was glad he'd gone and disappeared. She let a hand rest on her forehead and even though she had a headache, it didn't stop her from hitting herself hard, mumbling, "Stupid," along the way. Her hand went to her lips, as she tried to stop thinking of how soft his touch had been when he had brushed her cheeks even though they hurt like hell, the light feel of his lips against hers.

The feeling the thought brought with it was almost enough for her to rise from the bed and run after him, caring like hell what the consequences would be, just so she could finish what she'd started. But as said before, it was only almost enough. Three days in the desert had made her tired, and his bed looked to comfy to say no too. The fact that it was _his _bed only added to her sudden sleepiness, and he was really the last thing she thought of as she fell backwards on the bed, asleep in seconds.

**Somewhere Outside Indy's Tent****, Later Obviously**

The alcohol had clouded his judgment as he staggered out of Sallah's tent. He'd forgotten his fears of returning to his own tent, almost also forgetting the person who was in there, probably sitting on his bed, getting angrier by the minute because of him. He didn't think about it that much as he just was that drunk. Sallah hadn't lied about the brandy. It had been a welcoming numbing from his troubled thoughts and it had its magic well. Perhaps too well on his friend. Even though the man was bigger than Indy, he'd been the one to get most drunk, though Indy wasn't in such a good state himself. He had to rest for a moment on a lone tent pole.

He laughed to himself. How they'd drunk and sang all night. It had been fun, but now he really needed to get some sleep. He just didn't know what would happen when he awoke. Hell, he didn't even know what would happen when he entered his own tent. Would she even be awake? Would she try another move like that? Would they have to talk about it? What would happen?

All this was of course thought about in the way a drunken man thinks about such important matters. He asks the right questions, but he doesn't recognize the importance of the answers. Indy thought of all this with a smirk on his face as he zigzagged towards his tent, wanting to give the person inside a piece of his mind.

* * *

**A/N Okay, you all think I'm a horrible person right now, I know, but the chaps already reached it's li****mit, word-wise. It's well over 3000 and though you could read it, I just don't think it would be easy. So, I am very sorry for this, but I had to put something up. The last part of the chapter will be up before tomorrow night I promise! It's already written. I just need to perfect it. So don't hate me too much, but then again, if you wanna tell me how much you hate me, you can write it in a review and enter it as constructive criticism. **

**I'll be back soon with another chapter. See you guys!**


	15. The Point of No Return 3rd Part

**A/N This is for "A proud geekfreak" for singing so sweetly to me, Ronicle for her to keep showing up and QueenOfSparrabeth for following through. They've all served to help me through my writer's block quick and painless, so this is for you guys. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

15th Chapter of Huevo de Chivo

"**The Point of No Return – Part 3"**

_She heard him stumble into the tent, getting caught up in a struggle to escape the straps on the tent flap.._

"_Indy?" Marion said as she looked up at him, sitting on her elbows where she'd fallen asleep. "Are you drunk?" she asked as she noticed the glassy expression in his eyes._

"_That my fair lady, is true" Indy said, holding up a finger in her direction to emphasize before fell into the chair that was conveniently placed next to the exit._

"_Are you mad at me or something?" she asked, sitting up right, of course dreading the answer. _

"_Well," Indy started, scratching the back of his head, " I always thought that you were kind of cute but of course far to young for someone like me, so the point where you kissed me didn't exactly help things get along" he said, in a quiet, almost sober tone. _

"_Indy I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that" she whispered, her face deeply hidden in the curtain of her hair, hiding her embarrassment. _

_He looked her over, then proceeded moving the tent flap to give a fresh breeze to his face. He closed his eyes, saying; "Tired perhaps, maybe looking for comfort, I don't know. Besides, I know you like me." The comment making her look up at him with stunned eyes._

"_What.. I-I don't like you!" She shouted, suddenly full awake, all sleepiness gone and the old Marion as you knew her was back. _

"_Come on, just… Just stop the acting god dammit!" Indy said, standing up from the chair, almost knocking it to the floor. "I know that this isn't the first time you've kissed me Marion" _

_Her cheeks turned blood red as she looked down to her hands, suddenly feeling clammy and very small. She kept very silent as he walked over to her and sat down next to her._

_  
"Marion... I remembered the taste of you. One day I woke up and I was sure that someone had been there, had been in my room and touched me."_

"_When you kissed me I knew it wasn't the first time..." he said as he held out a hand and reached for one of hers. He grabbed it and laced his own fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands and then up at Indy. _

_Her blush had faded away and now all she saw was the brown of his eyes, focused son intently on her. She wanted to tell him that it would never happen again, that she would keep away from him if that was what he asked of her. Realizing what she had to tell him, she began to cry. _

_Indy looked at her with bewilderment. 'Why is she crying now? She looks so unhappy..' Indy thought as he tried to brush away her tears, but they kept flowing from her eyes. He wasn't used to see her cry, that wasn't the Marion he knew. _

"_Why all the crying?" he asked her with a worried look upon his face. Before she could decide why she reacted with such immediate anger, she could just acknowledge that it made her anger boil and all sad thoughts evaporated from her mind._

"_Because! It wasn't right for me to go and do that but you don't even understand how I feel right now. All you do is ask stupid questions and try to understand something that you can't possibly understand. And then you make me want to kiss you just because that's all you ca-". Her face went beet-red again and she looked down at her feet, wanting to crawl as far away from herself as possible. She could hear Indy give a gasp and he did indeed look at her with much disbelief. He was surprised to say the least._

"_You think I ask stupid questions…?" he asked her silently. She didn't respond, still hiding her__ blushing face behind her hair. _

"_You think I don't understand how it feels to have a parent who tries to control your every step?" Still no reaction. _

"_And do you really think," he said, squeezing her hands more tightly, "…that I don't want you to kiss me?"_

_She surprised him yet again by prying her hands from his, looking up at him with anger evident in her eyes. "You could be that cruel? To use me as if I was some plaything you could have and just, just throw away when you didn't want to play with that anymore?" _

_Indy tried grabbing her hands to calm her down, but she just swatted them away, heeding all the pent-up frustrations from the journey access. "You're really something. To sit here and charm someone as young as me, when you know perfectly well that I could have you thrown off this project and out of our house!" Marion shouted into his face, pointing a finger at him with the fiery eyes of a fuming virago. _

"_I'm 15 years old, you're 26. You can't say that… that doesn't make a difference. You're really playing with fire here. To be so stupid when you know that Abner would absolutely kill you if he found out what… we've done." She stared at him defiantly, but Indy was quick to retort. _

"_I may not know you that well, but I know you'd do anything to make him angry now. Even if that means using me," he said, moving to stand to get a little room between him and that raging virago. _

"_Using you? Making him angry? I could do that easily by just being here!" she answered back, following him._

"_God dait, you Ravenwoods are the hardest people to satisfy on earth! Tell me please, how can anyone be as self-centered, opinionated and stuck up as you are?"_

_Indy tried to avoid her face, since he wasn't quite sure what he would do to her if she shouted anymore at him, but she just kept on coming. "Oh, I'm self-centered, I just admitted that I liked you and what do you do? Try to use me like you've probably used many others before" _

"_I didn't try to use you, I just responded to you liking me," he said, turning from her once more._

"_Oh yeah, and why did you go and do such a noble thing for a little girl like me?"_

_Indy cried out in frustration and turned, shouting at her, "Because dait, I like you too!" _

_Both parties stood silent by this remark as Indy finally had time to think without her shouting at him. If she still wasn't sure that he really did like her, then it was time he made her sure of the fact. While thinking this, Marion had sat down on the bed again, confused by the onslaught of completely unfamiliar sensations in her stomach. Indy followed suit and sat next to her._

_He didn't say anything to her; he just let a hand rest on her arm and let it slide up her arm to her shoulder._

_He pulled her towards him and they hugged, with her snaking her arms around his body. She could feel his every muscle tense as she breathed out into his chest, for the first time in a long while feeling relaxed and safe._

_They sat like that for a few minutes until he pulled apart, obviously wanting to tell her something. She looked up at him and was stunned as she felt his lips touch hers._

_He lightly touched her cheek with his one hand while the other was tangled around her waist. It was a completely different sensation she felt in her stomach now than what she'd felt when she'd been the one to kiss him before. This was unexpected and absolutely wonderful. After a little while he pulled away just looking at her; eyeing her reaction to this unexpected declaration of love. _

"_Hey you..." he said. She gasped at his words. _

"_What-" she began, but Indy silenced her by shushing her. "We both know that this is wrong, don't we?"_

_She nodded slowly._

_Indy took some of her dark hair and played with it while saying: "And if Abner ever find out that I've been spooning with his daughter, he would probably shoot me in the ass, am I right?" _

_She smiled and kept nodding, only watching his face, so close to her own._

"_And you would make him pretty mad if you accepted my kisses and such, right?"_

"_You know he deserves it.." Marion said, making her nose touch Indy's. _

"…_Then what are we waiting for?" Indy whispered as he kissed her again and gently pushed her back on the bed…_

**A/N**** Please tell me what you think. Should I add more to it or should I just leave it be? And another thing, I tried to keep this short little chapter simpler than the others. I always feel like I'm trying to cram too many emotions into one text and I kinda liked the simplicity of this one. Be sure to tell me your opinion in a review!**

**Until next time! **

**Kogoro**


End file.
